Duas vidas, Um destino
by Kayene
Summary: Quando duas vidas se encontram, e percebem que por mais que tentem ir contra, seus destinos estão entrelaçados. A única coisa que resta a fazer é se apaixonarem...deixem coments...SessRin
1. A infância de Rin

_Duas vidas e um destino_

_Por Kayene_

Quando duas vidas se encontram, e percebem que por mais que tentem ir contra, seus destinos estão entrelaçados, a única coisa que resta a fazer é apaixonarem-se.... SesRin

**Capítulo 1**

A infância de Rin

'_Mãe e Pai! Eu sempre amarei muito vocês!'_

A jovem cujo vestido estava encharcado devido a torrencial chuva, tinha uma sombrinha vermelha que a protegia. Delicadamente depositou um bilhetinho num papel branco e tinta preta em uma lápide de um túmulo.

Era o túmulo onde estavam enterrados os restos de seus pais e naquele dia completara cinco anos desde que houvera aquele fatídico acidente deixando-a órfã. Ela tinha, na época, sete anos e foi morar sob a tutela dos tios por parte materna. Eles eram donos de um restaurante numa cidade do interior do Japão e desde então, ela era uma espécie de empregada da família.

Era uma manhã de domingo e a garota estava voltando para o restaurante. Andava cabisbaixa com o olhar perdido acompanhando o asfalto, em direção ao restaurante mais badalado da cidade.

Chegou na frente do letreiro com o nome do restaurante, Kororo, e levantou a cabeça, soltou um longo suspiro como que para a encorajar entrar no lugar. Abriu a porta e, pelos fundos, entrou, pé ante pé, para que ninguém percebesse que havia saído. Entrou sorrateiramente pela porta e quando fechou.....

'Onde você foi, sua garota ingrata!' Ela se virou, assustada, para se certificar quem havia dito aquilo. 'Depois de tudo que fizemos por você, nem cumprir com suas obrigações direito você cumpre! Inútil!' A mulher gorda, com as duas mãos nas cadeiras, reclamava. Ela andou até a garota em passos pesados e a arrastou pelo braço bruscamente levando-a para a cozinha.

'Senta e faz o que eu mandei! Se não vou ter que bater em você!'

Mostrou um cinto para ela. A menina se contraiu e mordeu o lábio de nervoso. Olhou para a mulher e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que ela pudesse se defender Dona Kuni segurou o cinto com a mão direita e chicoteou o rosto delicado da menina.

'Se gritar ou chorar, apanha de novo, sua inútil, não serve pra nada! Antes de uma hora quero todos os peixes limpos. Hoje o dia será corrido!' Dizendo isso virou-se e deixou a chorosa menina sozinha em frente a um amontoado de peixes.

Lágrimas de dor começaram a lhe brotar dos olhos e vagarosamente transformaram-se em um copioso choro que lhe escorria pelo rosto. Agora havia uma pequena cicatriz de queimadura produzida pelo cinto que lhe marcara o rosto. A garota acariciava a pele tentando diminuir sua dor.

'_Ai mamãe. Se estivesse viva nunca teria que passar por isso.' _Pensava aos prantos.

Deixou-se ficar assim até que as lágrimas secaram. Segurou um dos peixes e olhou para o animal morto entre suas mãos. Fungou. Pegou uma faca afiada e a passou contra as escamas, retirando-as. Enterrou a faca na barriga macia com delicadeza e abriu duas postas e com o dedo infantil retirou os miúdos do peixe, puxando todas as tripas. Depositou a criatura em cima de uma tábua de madeira cortando, em seguida, as barbatanas. Deixou o peixe debaixo da água torrencial para limpa-lo. Os olhos do peixe estavam esbugalhados olhando para ela, que permaneceu encarando o animal morto por alguns segundos como que para criar coragem. Por último, deixou o peixe em cima da tábua e cortou a cabeça fora. Fungou mais uma fez. Ela odiava fazer aquilo, mas se não trabalhasse, não teria como pagar sua escola. Ela deixou a faca de lado e parou um instante para descansar. _"Ah! Pai, como queria que estivessem vivos!"_

Limpou um a um repetindo todo o processo em cada peixe. Estava quase terminando, restavam somente dois peixes. Aproveitou para limpar as mãos sujas e fedidas. Nesse momento Dona Kuni apareceu na cozinha e olhou ao redor vendo que a garota estava no canto lavando as mãos. Viu que em cima da bancada faltavam mais dois peixes a serem limpos.

'RIN! Sua garota preguiçosa! Já era pra ter terminado de limpar esses peixes!' Ela mostrou a chibata novamente para a garota que se encolheu toda num canto assustada. 'Anda logo! Termina isso ou terei que chamar seu tio pra te dar um jeito!' Ela virou-se e saiu do cômodo.

Rin se aproximou dos dois peixes e sem perder mais tempo decepou a cabeça dos dois de uma só vez com um golpe só.

A vida havia sido má com ela. Havia a deixado sozinha e numa família que a odiava. Por vezes desejava ser um daqueles peixes. Pelo menos eles já estavam mortos e não tinham mais que sentir dor.

'Pronto! Terminei!'

Ela disse indo lavar as mãos novamente. Como era cedo o restaurante ainda estava vazio. Há essa hora Dona Kuni já estaria retornado para começar com os preparativos do restaurante. Ela era a cozinheira, mas vez ou outra Rin a ajudava no preparo dos alimentos.

E assim aconteceu: Dona Kuni a obrigou a ajudar com o restaurante e depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho árduo no final do expediente ela teria que lavar toda a louça suja.

'E deixe tudo _um brinco_. Do contrário, não receberá o pagamento pelo dia de hoje!'

Ela ficou aterrorizada. Se não recebesse o dinheiro, como pagaria a escola? Pegou uma bucha, um escovão e limpou tudo com toda força. O máximo que conseguiu. _"Droga! Amanhã terei prova de matemática! Nem deu tempo de eu estudar hoje!" _Pensava enquanto esfregava os pratos com raiva. _"Acho que terei de passar a noite em claro! Quando será que isso vai terminar?" _Continuava pensando.

Acabando de limpar tudo, retirou-se e foi direto para o chuveiro. Pelo menos em seu quarto, que ficava nos fundos e separado do restaurante havia um banheiro. Graças aos céus os tios não moravam no restaurante como ela morava. Ficava ali tomando conta do lugar de noite e por esses serviços também ganhava uns trocadinhos, já que as leis severas do lugar não permitiam serviço escravo. Assim ao menos ela conseguia sobreviver, do contrário, ela viveria como os camponeses enclausurados e sem as condições mínimas. No fim do mês, conseguia pagar a escola e ainda restava umas gorjetas para ela se alimentar. Tinha que comprar comida também, os tios nunca lhe deram de comer. Está certo que ela arrombava a cozinha de noite, mas isso nunca ninguém percebeu!

Buscava forças dentro de si mesma para conseguir sobreviver nessa família onde tratavam-na duramente. Mas mesmo assim, sua dignidade estava sempre consigo. Mesmo sendo uma criança percebia que aquilo era por um pequeno tempo, precisava agüentar somente até crescer e ser dona do próprio nariz. Era uma criança, mas comportava-se como um adulto. A vida ensinou-lhe desde cedo a ser madura e lidar com dinheiro, a tomar atitudes adultas para sua idade. Foi uma questão de adaptação. Ou isso ou a morte.

Sentou-se no cama e olhou para o despertador que ficava do lado da cama.

'11hs! Droga! Tenho que dar uma última passada na matéria! Preciso dessa bolsa de estudos!'

Levantou-se, com esse pensamento, e se dirigiu para a escrivaninha. Seus planos eram passar toda a noite estudando matemática. Por mais que ela já estivesse por dentro da matéria, tinha que tirar a nota mais alta, precisava da bolsa de estudos. Os tios não sabiam que ela estava quase conseguindo. Em seus planos eles nunca saberiam. Se soubessem, ela iria ter que trabalhar sem ganhar um Ien e assim assumiria uma postura completamente submissa a eles.

Abriu o livro e com um caderno e um lápis anotava e escrevia com força e determinação, fórmulas matemáticas e outras anotações. Bocejou. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro espantando o sono. Levantou-se e caminhou para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro na água fria, retirou a roupa e entrou com toda a coragem na água gelada dando saltinhos e gritinhos. Enrolou-se na toalha, tremendo de frio e tratou de colocar uma roupa quente.

'Pronto! Agora posso continuar!'

Estudava incansavelmente até que sentiu o sol bater a janela. Levantou-se e foi tomar outro banho já que, nem em pensamento poderia, dormir durante a prova. Depois de tanto sacrifício não poderia deixar que um sono atrasado a atrapalhasse.

Colocou o uniforme. Era uma saia de prega azul marinho com uma blusa de manga cumprida do mesmo tom de azul. Uma pequena gravata preta dava-lhe um ar de graça.

Depositou o material dentro da mochila e colocou nas costas, saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Caminhava calmamente rumo ao colégio. Chegou aos portões entrando na grande instituição. Dirigiu-se ao segundo andar, sala 204. Entrou e sentou-se na primeira carteira. Havia sido a primeira a chegar. Sendo assim, aproveitou para estudar mais um pouco.

Aos poucos os amigos chegavam um a um e sentavam-se cada qual em sua carteira. Por último a professora entrou e distribuiu as provas.

Rin não sentiu nenhuma dificuldade em responder nada, afinal havia estudado pra valer a noite toda, sem contar nas outras noites que já tinha passado em claro, estudando.

'Terminei!'

Ela disse. Estava com olheiras e seu cansaço era tamanho que a professora se aproximou:

'Está tudo bem, Rin?'

'Sim! Porque?'

'Nada! Parece que está cansada!'

'Ah!..'

"_Só gostaria de dormir um pouco! O pior é que ainda vou ter que limpar peixe assim que chegar!" _pensava desanimada.

'Tudo bem, professora!'

Após algum tempo a professora virou-se e recolheu as provas uma a uma. O sinal tocou e Rin levantou-se para ir embora. O dia passou ela teve que rezar para não dormir nas aulas seguintes. Saiu da escola por volta das quatro da tarde.

"_Acho que eu não devia voltar pra'quele restaurante hoje. Preciso dormir de qualquer maneira."_ Ela pensava.

Foi então, que ela teve uma idéia brilhante.

"_Me escondo em algum lugar e durmo um pouco. Daqui a uma hora volto para o restaurante e digo que me atrasei por causa das provas!" _

E assim ela fez. Entrou em um parque e se sentou num banco. Deixou a cabeça pender recostando-a no encosto. Fechou os olhos e em menos de um segundo estava dormindo. Era de dar dó, uma criança sozinha dormindo no banco do parque às quatro horas da tarde.

Passaram-se quatro horas desde que ela havia adormecido. Em seus planos, ela deveria dormir no máximo uma hora, mas estava tão cansada que só acordou quando um garoto de aproximadamente 16 anos, a cutucou:

'Ei, menina! Tá tudo bem com você?'

Rin abriu os olhos com dificuldade e se deparou com um par de olhos dourados fitando-a profundamente bem de perto. Eram lindos. Ela ficou segundos, com a mente vazia, sem ter o que falar só olhando para os olhos do rapaz. Rin piscou algumas vezes para ver se não estava sonhando e tinha um anjo em sua frente.

'Está tudo bem com você?' Ele voltou a perguntar.

'Ah, me desculpe!' Ela se endireitou no banco. 'Acho que peguei no sono.'

'Mas aqui? Nesse banco da praça?'

'É que........ Ah deixa pra lá?'

'É duro! Desconfortável! Porque não dorme na sua casa?'

'Casa?' Aquela palavra bateu na sua cabeça. 'Ai, não! Que horas são?'

'Oito da noite!'

'Eles vão me matar!'

'Ei, menina!' O rapaz a segurou pelo braço não a deixando sair. 'O que está acontecendo?'

'Me deixe ir. Eles vão me matar se me atrasar mais!'

O rapaz soltou o braço dela vendo seus olhos desesperados. Saiu correndo parque afora em direção ao restaurante_. "E agora, a desculpa da prova não vai colar! O que eu vou inventar?"_

Entrou no restaurante feito uma louca. Antes que pudesse chegar na cozinha, Hiko, seu tio a pegou pelo braço.

'Ei, moleca! Onde estava até essa hora! Ficamos preocupados!'

"_Preocupados, até parece!"_ 'Ai, tá me machucando!'

'Onde estava!' Disse com ódio na voz.

'Acabei dormindo num banco, sem querer! Estava cansada!'

'Sua abusada! Então está querendo que eu acredite que estava num banco de alguma praça dormindo! Queria era fugir do serviço!'

'Não é isso!'

'Cale a boca que não te perguntei nada!'

Deu-lhe um tapa dolorido e saiu arrastando a garota, porta adentro. Jogou-a numa mesa dos fundos da casa.

'Agora vai ver no que dá em sumir desse jeito!'

Retirou o cinto que prendia as calças e segurou, com uma das mãos, os dois pés da garota que se remexia e gritava como desesperada. Bateu na sola dos pés dela com a outra sem dó nem piedade. Os gritos da menina eram ouvidos pela vizinhança e quanto mais ela gritava mais ele batia.

'Agora vai pra cozinha limpar os peixes e só me saia de lá assim que tiver terminado. Outra coisa, se alguém souber disso, estará na rua da amargura. Anda logo. Depressa!' Gritou.

Fazia movimentos com a mão para ela andar rápido. Rin mancava e chorava sentindo muita dor. Entrou na cozinha soluçando. Dona Kuni nem ousou dizer uma palavra. Por mais que fosse contra Rin estar ali, desta vez tinha que admitir; o marido a maltratou de verdade.

Sentou-se e ainda aos prantos segurou o peixe para limpa-lo. Tinha uns dez peixes porque Dona Kuni já havia limpado os outros. Ela executou todo o processo de descamar, limpar as vísceras e de retirar a cabeça. Tudo isso aos prantos. Dona Kuni, não disse uma palavra por isso.

'Ter- terminei' Soluçando

'Vai pro seu quarto se lavar! Não preciso mais de você! Pode ir dormir. Deve estar cansada.'

'O-Obrigada!' Disse fungado.

Levantou-se mancando e se dirigiu vagarosamente para o quarto. Entrou e deixou o corpo descansar no chuveiro, e permitiu que as lágrimas lhe saíssem dos olhos copiosamente. Chorava sem parar deixando que as lágrimas afogassem sua tristeza.

Saiu do banho e deitou-se na cama. Olhou para o teto desejando que sua vida fosse outra, que seus pais estivessem vivos e que não precisasse trabalhar para pagar sua escola.

Lembrou do garoto de olhos dourados. _"Nunca vi ninguém com os olhos daquela cor!" _Ficou assim até pegar no sono!

O -------- O -------- CONNTIINUA ---------- O ---------- O


	2. A Armação

_**Caítulo II  
**__**A armação**_

'_**Me deixe ir. Eles vão me matar se me atrasar mais!'**_

O rapaz, ainda sentado no banco de praça, lembrava das palavras da menina franzina que há minutos atrás encontrara dormindo de forma desconfortável no banco como se fosse um sonho. _"O que será que ela quis dizer? Será que se referia aos pais?"_ Aquilo havia o deixado intrigado. Porque uma criança estava dormindo num banco de praça até aquela hora e o terror dela ao ouvir a palavra casa foi tão intenso que era impossível não ficar impressionado. Essa era uma experiência que ele não tivera, sempre seu lar fora aconchegante e pacífico. Talvez a garota sofresse alguma espécie de agressão. Mas, infelizmente, nem o nome da pobre garota ele sabia.

Estava olhando para os galhos das árvores balançando, ao vento leve e agradável. Seus cabelos compridos e prateados brilhavam ao reflexo da luz do lugar. Estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Usava uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga azul escura. Cruzara os braços e ficara perdido em seus pensamentos até ouvir o barulho do celular.

'Maldito aparelho! Infeliz o dia em que eu aceitei andar com isso!' Resmungou baixo de maneira quase imperceptível. Olhou a tela e viu quem o importunava. Abriu o celular colocando-o no ouvido, calmamente.

'O que quer, Kagura? Não quero mais te ver novamente!' Disse placidamente sem nenhuma espécie de emoção na voz.

Espere! Preciso me explicar!' A menina do outro lado dizia chorando. 'E onde você está?'

'Depois do que você vez acha que tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida?'

'Por favor, estou desesperada. Não sei viver sem você, meu amor!'

'Devia ter pensado nisso antes de se envolver com outro!'

'Foi um acidente. Ele me obri...'

'Não vem com história, garota!'

'Não estou de história, mas antes que desligue o telefone na minha cara preciso falar com você pessoalmente!'

'Não temos absolutamente nada a falar, tudo foi muito bem esclarecido ontem naquela festa! Com licença! Tenho mais o que fazer!'

'Mas eu não! E enquanto não me escutar não te deixo em paz, então é melhor me ouvir! Juro que depois te largo de uma vez.'

'Se é pra me ver livre da sua presença insuportável, então, pode vir até aqui agora mesmo! Estou numa praça que fica em Nagoya, bem no meio da cidade.

'Mas o que está fazendo aí?'

'Não lhe diz respeito!'

'Não precisa ser tão grosso! Quando você chega em Tóquio?'

'Não sei, estou de férias.'

'Então, em que hotel está hospedado?'

'O hotel se chama Kaiten!'

'Então estarei arrumando minhas coisas agora mesmo e devo estar aí pela manhã!'

'Muito bem.'

Ele desligou o mais rápido que pode. Estava muitíssimo aborrecido com Kagura.

Enquanto isso, em Tóquio, Kagura estava deitada na cama de seu quarto olhando para uma foto presa a parede. Era um casal de namorados abraçados. Reconhecia-se na foto ela e Sesshumaru.

'Baka! Eu não te suporto!' Dizia olhando pra ele. 'Faço tudo isso só pelo seu dinheiro!'

Toc,toc,toc......

'Entra!' A batida na porta tirou a moça de seus pensamentos. Uma mulher de estatura média entrou silenciosamente no cômodo andando em passos leves. Ela devia ter seus 40 anos e seu porte físico era delgado, possuía cabelos pesados e sedosos, pretos e cumpridos. Os olhos eram igualmente pretos e davam-lhe um ar sério.

'E então, Kagura? Já desfez a burrada que cometeu?' Ela perguntou sentando-se na cama.

'Estou trabalhando arduamente nisso, mamãe!'

'Você precisa dar um jeito nessa situação! Ainda não acredito que pode desperdiçar uma chance de ouro.'

'Amanhã me encontrarei com ele!' Ela disse se levantando e pegando uma maletinha pequenina. Virou-se para a mulher dizendo: 'Terei que ira até Nagoya, agora. Chegarei pela manhã.'

'Muito bem, minha filha!' Ela dizia com um brilho estranho nos olhos. 'Já sabe o que tem que fazer, quando estiverem a sós?'

A moça que estava organizando as coisas para a pequena viagem, calmamente olhou novamente para a mulher com uma espécie de faíca de ódio nos olhos.

'Claro que sei! Não se preocupe! Tive excelentes pais.'

'Muito bem! O que pretende fazer? 'A outra dizia curiosa.

'Isso você e papai saberão mais tarde.'

'Bom confio em você, mas sabe que estamos arruinados e se não se casar com ele o mais rápido possível todo sua vida luxuriosa estará acabada!

'Não precisa me lembrar disso!' Foi a resposta seca da moça.

'Te deixo a sós para se concentrar melhor em seu plano!'

Levantou-se e andou direto para a porta. Seus passos eram delicados e leves, parecia flutuar, os cabelos pesados movimentavam-se de acordo com seu andar.

'Assim que o almoço estiver na mesa aviso!'

Kagura desviou o olhar por um instante no momento em que a mãe disse estas palavras.

"_Hum! Interesseira!" _Pensou.

Assim que sua mãe saiu do quarto, Kagura retornou a seus pensamentos. Tudo estava claro em sua mente. Cada passo a tomar e cada atitude já estavam maquiavelicamente planejados.

"_Vamos ver, querido Sesshoumaru, se você terá como impedir isso!" _Ela pensava com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

Kagura conhecia Sesshoumaru a pouco tempo. Mais ou menos um ano. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, 16 anos, e se conheceram na escola. Assim que se conheceram a família de Kagura já estava falida. Eles eram muito ricos, mas devido aos abusos excessivos, foram perdendo tudo que tinham. Agora, a única alternativa era casar Kagura com Sesshoumaru.

Toc, toc, toc.

'O jantar esta na mesa, filha!' A mulher dizia do outro lado da porta ainda fechada.

Kagura pegou a maleta e saiu do quarto com passos firmes. Tinha os cabelos curtos pesos por um lenço azul, num rabinho no alto da cabeça. Usava uma saia longete preta, meias e sapatos pretos e sua blusa azul marinho era de manga comprida.

Entrou em um cômodo e lá já estavam um homem e uma mulher esperando a mocinha, que sentou-se à mesa delicadamente.

'Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Kagura!' o homem de seus quarenta anos, cabelos pesados, muito preto e cumprido e de porte atlético, dizia.

'Claro que sei, pai!' Foi a resposta dura e seca dela.

'Claro! Mas acho que eu e sua mãe temos o direito de saber, porque se algo der errado como te ajudar nesse seu plano?' Ele disse levando um sushi a boca.

'Naraki, meu bem!'A jovem esposa disse. 'Deixe que ela sabe o que fazer!'

'Não, minha mãe, eu conto. Isso não deve ser um segredo pra vocês já que imagino que também terão a sua parte nesse projeto.'

Ela detalhou cada minúcia do plano maquiavélico. Os olhos do pai estava brilhando. A mãe estava serena, mas notava-se um colorido estranho em seu olhar. Os três estavam compenetrados, atentos ao plano sinistro, por vezes só escutavam, por vezes davam palpites que eram aceitos pela jovem. Por fim ela disse.

'Então, é isso aí. Estou agora indo pra lá!'

Mas o que Kagura e nem os pais pensaram é que o destino atua de maneiras estranhas e não pergunta se deve ou não mexer nas peças do jogo.

'Depois o senhor sabe o que deve fazer.' Ela disse ao pai.

'Vou pegar as chaves para te levar à rodoviária!'

'Rodoviária?!'

'Isso mesmo, pois é a única coisa que dá pra eu pagar por enquanto.' Ele disse.

Kagura se virou para sair acompanhada do pai. Há essa hora já passava das 10 da noite. Eles entraram em um BMW preto. A família de Kagura vivia de aparências. Eles estavam falidos há anos, no entanto, todos achavam que viviam nadando no dinheiro como em épocas remotas.

Naraki sentou-se no lugar do motorista e Kagura, no carona. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até que o carro parou em frente a uma rodoviária.

'Está aí! Nos mantenha informados!'

'Está bem, pai!'

Ela saiu do carro preto e bateu a porta. Segurou a maleta e depositou a bolsa no ombro direito.

Caminhou delicadamente em passos leves em direção a rodoviária. O pai ficou um minuto admirando caminhar da filha. Ela andava mexendo os quadris ligeiramente em um movimento sutil, mas sensual. Ele deu a parida e Kagura entrou na rodoviária.

Chegou até uma cabine onde se compravam passagens.

'Por favor! Uma passagem para Nagoya!'

'O próximo ônibus sairá às 11hs. Temos esses lugares!'

A jovem mostrava o monitor do computador com os lugares disponíveis.

'Esse aqui está ótimo!' A moça apontou para um ponto azul no centro do carro do lado direito do corredor, na janela.'

E assim, ela retirou a passagem e aguardou seu ônibus sentada em um banco. Esse lugar era reservado àqueles que iriam entrar nesse ônibus.

Ela esperava ansiosamente. Balançava os pezinhos pra cima e pra baixo. Até que uma moça avisou.

'Passageiros com destino, Nagoya, podem entrar em seus ônibus e tenham uma boa viagem.'

'Até que enfim.'

Kagura se levantou e se dirigiu para seu ônibus com passos mais rápidos. Mal podia esperar para entrar e fechar os olhos, descansar e acordar par pôr em prática seu plano sinistro.

O -------- O --------- O --------- CONTINUA----- O ----------- O ------------ O

Oi gente.....

Desculpa a demora. Mas fim de ano, sabem como é, né?!

Bom, não vou prometer que conseguirei escrever o outro capítulo muito rápido, mas me perdoem, POR FAVOR. Vou fazer o possível! O mais provável é que consiga escrever só em 2005....

Sei que ficou pequenino mas .... é isso aí..... juro que o próximo faço maior.

Bjs e Feliz Natal pra todos e um 2005 espetacular pra vocês....

KyKa


	3. Mudaças de planos

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Mudanças de plano**_

'Passageiros com destino, Nagoya, podem entrar em seu ônibus e tenham uma boa viagem.'

'Até que enfim.' A moça pensou levantando-se e dirigindo-se com passos mais rápidos. Fazia barulho com o salto do sapato enquanto andava. _"Espero que não tenha ninguém sentado ao meu lado. Detesto viajar de ônibus! Saco!" _Esse pensamento revoltado fez com que ela apressasse ainda mais os passos, talvez inconscientemente pelo desejo de sair daquele aperto econômico. E a única solução que conseguia encontrar era agarrando Sesshoumaru. Mal podia esperar para entrar e fechar os olhos, descansar e acordar para pôr em prática seu plano sinistro.

Como não havia levado mala, somente a bolsa, ela logo entrou no ônibus, e se acomodou em seu acento. Estava na janela. _" Até que não é de todo ruim!" _Pensou com descaso.

Faltavam poucos minutos para a saída tão esperada do ônibos com destino Nagoya. Kagura estava olhando a movimentação do lado de fora do ônibus quando sua atenção foi desviada para um rapaz que transitava do lado de fora. Era alto, tipo atlético, cabelos muito claros na altura dos ouvidos. Aparentava seus 20 anos.

Kagura piscou algumas vezes diante daquela bela visão. _"Nossa!!!! O vocalista da banda SEVEN!!!! Hoje é o meu dia de sorte!!!! tomara que ele sente aqui do meu lado! Definitivamente, andar de ônibus não é tão mau assim." _Ela pensava exitada, um pouco abobada. _"Os deuses estão sempre olhando por mim!!!! Seria tão maravilhoso se esse fosse meu namorado e não aquele arrogante, metido a esperto. E se eu......?" _Ela dizia para si mesma pensando numa possível mudança de planos.

No entanto, por mais que pensasse, como ela faria, seria muito arriscado trocar o certo pelo duvidoso, afinal, ela tinha certeza do seu plano infalível em relação a Sesshoumaru. Mas a leve hipótesse de se livrar dele a fazia sorrir levemente.

Kagura estava incrivelmente envolta em seus pensamentos. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum lugar. Dessa maneira não ouviu o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele teve que tocá-la levemente no braço fazendo, assim, com que Kagura despertasse do emaranhado de pensamentos que atordoavam sua mente. Ela olhou interrogativamente para ele ao que ele perguntou.

'Está tudo bem com a senhorita?' Ela sorriu piscando para acordar-se dos pensamentos e disse:

'Sim. Desculpe-me, não o ouvi!' _"Talvez minha idéia possa dar certo!" _Kagura pensou sorrindo delicadamente para o rapaz dizendo.

'Oh! Que falta de educação a minha! Me chamo Kagura!' Ela disse estendendo a mão para ele esperando por um cumprimento à moda ocidental.

Ele segurou a mão que estava estendida mas ao invés de cumprimentá-la, levou a mão de Kagura aos lábios, beijando-a e depois dizendo. 'Encantado com sua beleza' Ele disse e Kagura acabou se derretendo com isso. Eu sou Hakudoshi!'

'Nem precisava dizer!' Ela disse sorrindo. 'Quem não o conhece nesse país?' Eles riam e Kagura continuou.

'Mas porque motivo um cantor tão famoso iria viajar de ônibus?'

'Ah sim! Não gosto de viagens de avião e quando posso evitar essas viagens, certamente eu o faço.' Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

'Mas o que uma moça tão linda faz sozinha num ônibus pra Nagoya?' Ele perguntou. Nesse momento, sem que Kagura pudesse se controlar, teve uma "iluminação divina" e começou a ter uma idéia que talvez pudesse mudar sua vida e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

'O que aconteceu?' O rapaz que estava sentado e sem saber o que fazia, abraçou a garota um gesto de consolo. Mas a moça continuava chorando sem parar. 'Acalme-se, por favor!' Ele implorou. 'Se foi alguma coisa que eu disse, peço que me desculpe!'

_"Tadinho" _Kagura pensou parando de chorar aos poucos. _"Talvez eu possa tentar os dois, sem me desviar do meu propósito!" _ Ela pensou mais uma vez.

'Desculpe-me!' a garota começou a falar soluçando e limpando as lágrimas. 'Eu estava indo pra Nagoya porque meu ex-namorado me trocou por outra e terminou comigo ontem. Pelo telefone. Ele me traía na minha cara e, ontem, soube que ele estava em Nagoya. Então, eu vim para olhar nos olhos do infeliz e terminar de maneira digna.'

Depois disso Kagura e Hakudoshi começara a conversar .... e conversar. Ela se fazia sempre de vítima e sempre de boazinha se insinuando de maneira sutil para o rapaz.

Hakudoshi disse que como ele iria viajar de ônibus, então, iria chegar antes dos irmãos que viriam de avião depois. Eles iriam fazer um show em Nagoya. Contou para ela que era o irmão mais novo entre os sete da banda e que eles haviam começado nesse ramo deste cedo. Enumerou cada irmão e o que cada um fazia dentro da banda. Kagura olhava com deslumbre para o rapaz que falava de maneira desembaraçada. Ela, por sua fez, contou a ele algumas coisas a seu respeito, sempre de maneira provocativa e insinuante.

Essa brincadeira acabou desembocando em um beijo. Um beijo não, na realidade vários, e dessa forma Kagura nem se apercebeu quando chegou a cidade destino. Ela estava tão envolvida que acabou aceitando o convite do rapaz para tomar café da manhã com ele. Kagura pensava. _"Sesshoumau que espere! Depois eu vou ter com ele!" _

Na rodoviária de Nagoya já havia um carro a espera do cantor que os levaria para o hotel onde Hakudoshi e a banda ficariam hospedados. Ela estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que estava na entrara no hotel onde Sesshoumaru estava também hospedado, já que este era o melhor da cidade.

'Depois que tomarmos café, você poderá cuidar de seu assuntos pessoais. Só gostaria que voltasse para se despedir de mim.' Ele disse antes de sair do carro.

Hakudoshi se apresentou na recepção e logo ele já estava com as chaves do quarto. No entanto, tomando um rumo diferente do aposento, ele tomou a mão de Kagura e a levou para o refeitório. Andaram de mãos dadas entrando no local.

Sentaram-se um em frente ao outro e Kagura estava tão distraída com aquele acontecimento inusitado que não percebeu quem estava os olhando de longe, sentado em uma outra mesa.

O rapaz observava com um olhar frio e sem emoção, no entanto, era visível o desprezo que carregava. Havia um brilho nos olhos dourados que fixavam sem parar o casal recém chegado. Cruzou os braços e pensou: _"Olha só!!!! Pra quem dizia que não conseguia viver sem mim me substituiu em tempo recorde! Pobre coitado do acompanhante dela. Acho que ela não consegue viver sem o dinheiro da minha família!" _

'Eu tenho alguns convites reservados para o show de depois de amanhã.' Hakudoshi começou um diálogo na mesa do café. 'Gostaria de assistir?'

'Seria maravilhoso! Mas, infelizmente, eu não trouxe roupas e não tenho onde ficar em Nagoya.'

'Isso não é problema. Eu compro roupas pra você e quanto a um quarto, eu posso arrumar um jeito de você ficar hospedada aqui comigo. O que me diz?' Ele perguntou pra ela e ficou esperando uma resposta.

'Bem! Tenho que perguntar a meus pais. Como eu te disse eu tenho 16 anos e ...' Ele a interrompeu dizendo.

'Claro! Não se preocupe. Você pode perguntar com calma depois me diz. Ok?'

Enquanto isso, na outra mesa, havia um Sesshoumaru irritado que fincou seus olhos dourados nela, Kagura. A moça estava de frente pra ele mas não o havia visto. A conversa com Hakudoshi estava muito interessante. Eles já haviam trocado telefones. Além da proposta quase irresistível dele.

Ela dizia a ele que agora não se sentia mais desamparada e que aos poucos iria esquecer o antigo namorado. Ao dizer isso ouviu uma conhecida voz ao seu lado e um hálito em seu pescoço.

'Veio bem rápido, heim Kagura!?' Ela ficou paralizada, petrificada de olhos esbugalhados. _"Como pude me distrair dessa maneira!" _Ela pensava desnorteada. _"O que eu faço agora? Calma, Kagura, mantenha a calma para pensar!" _Não sabendo o que fazer começou a chorar, sem parar.

Sesshoumaru já conhecendo os ataques de choro da menina, virou os olhos pra cima, saiu de perto daquela cena.

Kagura não parava de chorar e soluçar. Mas foi se acalmando com o rapaz que estava a sua frente. _"Ele não desconfiou da verdadeira história." _Kagura pensava. _"Mas o que eu faço com Sesshoumaru agora para continuar com meu plano. Depois eu resolvo. Tenho que me concentrar." _

'Viu! Como ele é insensível?' Ela dizia limpando os olhos.

'Você não devia procurá-lo, Kagura! Fique comigo! Eu não a trocaria por nenhuma outra.' Ele disse acariciando o rosto da moça.

'Claro. Não quero mais saber dele! Mas preciso dizer umas verdades na cara dele!' Ela dizia interpretando.

'Sim você tem razão! Mas conte comigo para qualquer coisa. Se quiser posso ir com você! Não quero deixá-la sozinha com um crápula.'

'Eu sei me defender. Não há necessidade. Eu irei agora mesmo.' Ela se levantou sendo seguida por Hakudoshi. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse caminhar, ele a puxou para perto de si e abraçou-a carinhosamente, beijando-a com cuidado e perguntou: 'Estarei no quarto 1104. Depois pode ir conversar comigo?'

'Claro!' Ela disse se afastando dele e andando em direção a Sesshoumaru. Sabendo que estava sendo observada por Hakudoshi, não perdeu a oportunidade de balançar os quadris de forma provocante e sedutora. O que surtiu efeito no rapaz_. "Eu a quero!" _Ele pensou.

Antes de mais nada Kagura mudou os planos iniciais e ligou para os pais para alertá-los. Disse poucas palavras alertando da mudança de planos.

'Só se movimentem quando eu disser.'

'O que você fez agora, garota!'

'Depois, papai!' Ela disse desligando o telefone.

Kagura chegou a recepção e Sesshoumaru já havia deixado avisado que uma moça iria perguntar por ele. Mas o que ela não pode contar era com a sagacidade dele. Antes de qualquer palavra dela a recepcionista pediu que ela acompanhasse o rapaz vestido com um terno preto:

'Pode me acompanhar, senhorita!' Ele disse estendendo a mão para ela e mostrando-lhe o caminho. Kagura não tendo outra opção teve de obedecer ao homem. Ele a conduziu para uma sala, fechando a porta depois que a ela entrou.

'Vejo que se despistou rápido do rapaz!!!' Sesshoumaru disse atrás dela, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados a encarando friamente e com desprezo. Kagura virou o encarando. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente.

'Pelo amor dos deuses, menina! Não vai fazer cena outra vez. Eu não caio mais nessa! Já aprendi!' Ele disse com uma sombrancelha levantada e a outra não. 'Não sei como pude ser tão estúpido de me envolver com uma vigarista como você.'

'Você está me ofendendo' Ela disse ainda com lágrimas nos olhos 'Eu vim aqui dizer que não sei viver sem você.'

'Você não sabe viver sem o dinheiro da minha família, isso sim. Acha que eu vou acreditar em alguma coisa do que me disser agora? Ainda mais depois que vi você aos amores com o rapaz lá no refeitório? Poupe-me, Kagura!'

_"Estou perdida! Meu plano de engravidar dele foi pelo boeiro! E o pior é que eu mesma fui culpada!" _Ela se punia de boca aberta sem falar nada.

'O que foi? Não consegue planejar nada agora?' Sesshouaru dizia de forma zombeteira. 'Então eu vou te dizer uma coisa muito importante e quero que escude muito atentamente.' Ele disse segurando o queixo dela fortemente com a mão direita.

'Não quero mais olhar pra você!' Ele disse fria e pausadamente.

'Tenho pena daquele rapaz!' Disse isso abrindo a porta e saindo imediatamente, deixando Kagura sozinha dentro da sala. Ela pensava e pensava até que resolveu ligar para os pais. Ela havia se decidido.

'Pai. O plano falhou. Eu vou ficar em Nagoya alguns dias!'

'Mas como, criatura? Eu não tenho dinheiro pra te manter aí, garota!'

'Não se preocupe, papai! Eu arrumei um substituto melhor que o Sesshoumaru!' Ela disse um pouco aliviada.

'O que? Como assim?' o pai dizia a ela.

'É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu, agora tenho que desligar.'

Kagura tomou a direção do elevador indo em direção ao quarto que Hakudoshi lhe dissera.

Sesshoumaru andava pelo hotel se arrependendo de ter dito que estava ali. A última pessoa que ele queria ver era Kagura. Mas pelo menos agora ela estava definitivamente desmascarada aos seus olhos. "Dissimulada! Garota interesseira!" Falava consigo mesmo.

Andou até seus aposentos já decidido. Era horrível estar com alguém e descobrir que essa pessoa só estava interessada em seu dinheiro. _"No fundo, eu sou muito sozinho!" _O rapaz de olhos dourados pensava entrando em seu quarto.

Ele resolveu ficar ali o dia inteiro porque não queria, na verdade não podia, correr o risco de esbarrar com Kagura outra vez. Ele já tinha sofrido demais e queria se poupar de mais um desgosto. Então, resolveu permanecer o dia inteiro no quarto. Não queria mais um confronto com aquela garota. Avisou na portaria que não queria ser incomodado por ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém.

No dia seguinte muito cedo o rapaz resolveu sair daquele hotel e procurar um outro onde pudesse ficar mais confortável sem a presença de Kagura ou de seu novo amante. Para não correr risco nenhum, saiu seis horas da manhã.

Conhecendo a moça um pouco tinha certeza de que se ela fosse se hospedar ali não acordaria tão cedo, claro, se ela ainda estivesse alí. Mas como não sabia se ela ficaria no hotel ou não, ou quantos dias ela permaneceria resolveu não arriscar e ficar para saber.

Arrumou as malas e ligou para seu pai avisando que iria trocar de hotel porque Kagura estava ali o importunando. Seu pai concordou, uma vez que esta viagem era para fazer o filho parar de pensar no que ela havia feito a ele. Pegou o laptop e descobriu um outro hotel próximo.

Dessa forma Sesshoumaru saiu do hotel entrando no carro e dizendo ao motorista o nome do hotel que iria se hospedar. Estava todo o tempo pensando no que ocorrera. O carro estava andando a uma velocidade baixa e Sesshoumaru nem se importava, pois pensava na vida.

Nesse momento, o motorista freou abruptamente tirando Sesshoumaru de seu estado de letargia fazendo-o prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

Uma garota estava correndo apressada e distraída, não vendo o carro preto, atravessou a rua. No entanto, o motorista freou antes que alguma coisa pior acontecesse. O rapaz que estava dirigindo saiu do carro e foi ver se a menina estava bem, preocupado. Sesshoumaru reconheceu a garota. Era a mesma do dia do parque. Num impulso ele foi até ela.

'Você está bem?' Ele perguntou pra ela.

'Estou!' Ela disse baixando os olhos pois lembrara bem daquele olhar dourado.

'E o que é essa vermelhidão no seu rosto?' Ele perguntou.

'Ah! Nada!' Ela disse torcendo os dedinhos.

Rin havia saído de casa correndo pois queria ir à escola à pé e economizar o dinheiro que recebia dos tios.E ela estava atrasada para a escola. Hoje saberia o resultado da prova de matemática do dia anterior. Lembrando disso disse para os dois rapazes.

'Tenho que ir ou chegarei atrasada na escola!'

'Mas que tipo de escola é essa que faz as pessoas acordarem às 6 da manhã?' Seshoumaru perguntou.

'Não é isso. Eu vou andando para economizar dinheiro!'

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco perplexo com as palavras da garota. Como uma criança pensava assim.

Economizar era uma coisa que nunca foi a preocupação dele. Ele nunca pensou em ir andando a qualquer lugar que seja, só para economizar.

'Então, não se preocupe!' Ele disse. 'Pelo menos hoje você não precisa ir andando. Eu te dou uma carona até sua escola. Aceita?' Ele perguntou.

Rin arregalou os olhos espantada. Nunca alguém havia tentado lhe fazer um favor. Ela estava insegura, não sabia se aceitava ou não. No entanto, Sesshoumaru continuou:

'Enquanto isso nós podemos conversar. Está bem?' ele disse.

Inconscientemente a garota fez um sim com a cabeça e todos entraram no carro.

Rin sentou-se atrás junto com Seshsoumaru. Este se atreveu a começar uma conversa.

'Quantos anos você têm?'

'12'

'Hum! E posso saber qual seu nome?

'Sukida Rin .'

'Hum! Sabe, Rin? Uma coisa me deixou intrigado desde antes de ontem.' Ele fez uma pausa olhando a garota com o canto do olho. Rin virou o rosto para ele esperando pela continuação que não tardou a vir.

'Por que disse que se você se atrasasse eles te matariam? Seus pais batem em você?' Ele perguntou por fim

Rin se encolheu no canto e disse: 'Meus pais estão mortos!'

Um minuto de silêncio se fez. Vendo que ela não queria falar no assunto perguntou.

'Bem! Então como vamos para sua escola?'

'Ah!!!' Rin levantou a cabeça animadamente e começou a apontar com o dedinho fino por onde o motorista devia ir.

'Chegamos!' Rin disse. 'Obrigada por tudo, senhor!' ela curvou a cabeça para frente em agradecimento.

'Sesshoumaru é o meu nome!' Ele disse e continuou: 'Não foi de que!'

Sesshoumaru disse olhando para ela de forma intrigante mas Rin abriu a porta do carro virando-se para agradecer mais uma vez. Ele estava pensando agora em como existem pessoas no mundo com histórias diferentes da dele.

'Arigatou!!' Rin agradeceu mais uma vez.

'Não foi nada!'

E ela saiu correndo alegremente para dentro da escola.

Como estava muito cedo, pois a viagem de carro era mais rápida do que a pé, Rin aproveitou para estudar um pouco, já que não tinha tempo pra nada por causa do restaurante. No entanto, ela ficou pensando na cor dos olhos do rapaz que a trouxera. _"Nunca vi ninguém tão bonito na vida!"_ Mas como devia se concentrar parou de pensar no rapaz e continuou a ler o livro de história até a hora de entrar para sua sala. Ela precisava ser alguém na vida pra se livrar dos tios que a maltratavam tanto.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	4. Uma Nova Vida

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Uma Nova Vida**_

'PASSEI, KAGOME!!!!! PASSEI NA BOLSA DE ESTUDOS!'

A garota de olhos castanhos e cabelos lisos, na altura dos ombros e presos num meio rabo chegou nas aulas do turno da tarde empolgada.

'Que bom Rin!' A outra se levantou e foi abraçar a amiga que estava sem ar de felicidade.

'Agora posso economizar muito mais dinheiro!' A esse comentário, a outra menina abriu os olhos desconfiada. Rin, percebeu que estava falando demais e que a amiga poderia desconfiar de alguma coisa. Os tios iriam-na expulsar do restaurante.

'É que..... que minha família é pobre!' Ela completou por fim.

'Sim eu sei!' Kagome disse abraçando calorosamente a amiga de infância.

Kagome e Rin sempre foram amigas desde muito pequenas. Elas estudaram sempre na mesma escola, mesma sala, mesma turma. Eram as melhores amigas. Depois que os pais de Rin morreram, Kagome queria que a mãe adotasse a amiga, mas os tios não deixaram. Kagome deu muito apoio à amiga, mesmo sendo ambas muito novas.

'Por que seu rosto está vermelho, Rin?' Kagome perguntou.

'Ah!' Exclamou Rin falou passando a mão no lado do rosto vermelho.

'Eu....Eu só me descuidei e caí da escada!'

'Hum!' Kagome disse. Mas não pôde continuar a falar nada porque a professora já havia entrado.

A professora era uma mulher de seus 30 anos, muito bonita e altiva. Seus cabelos muito cumpridos caíam-lhe à cintura e seu rosto fino era moldado pela franja negra, olhos escuros mas que transmitiam profunda paz e tranqüilidade. Depois que entrou na sala e desejou boa tarde a sua turma começou a aula.

A professora terminou a aula parabenizando Rin por ter passado no exame nacional que oferecia uma bolsa de estudos até terminar o científico. Rin se levantou e reclinou o tronco para frente agradecendo. Porém, não pode deixar de reparar a vermelhidão no rosto da garota, mas achou melhor não comentar nada.

As aulas de Rin terminaram no final da tarde. A garota tinha que ir para o restaurante como em todos os dias. No entanto, naquele dia ela estava se sentindo especial. Rin gostaria que algo realmente lhe acontecesse e que ela não precisasse voltar para lá. Rezava para que alguma coisa acontecesse para tirá-la do sofrimento em que vivia.

Rin pôs-se a caminhar lentamente para o restaurante. Ela caminhava sem a menor pressa. Olhava para as árvores balançando, o vento movimentando as folhas uma por uma. Era um espetáculo. A garota pensava. _"A vida é tão engraçada. Pra uns ela é calma e tranqüila, pra outros é trágica, pra outros é triste. Gostaria de saber o porquê." _

_"Acho que não sentirão minha falta. Hoje o Kaiten é meio parado. Não tem muito movimento. Eu estou exausta depois de passar o dia estudando, e também a notícia da bolsa me deixou acelerada!" _Ela caminhava, e começou a pensar naquele rapaz que havia a ajudado._ "Ele é tão alto!" _Ela pensou e sorriu tapando a boca com as mãos pequeninas._ "Que engraçado ele ter me ajudado, queria que sempre tivesse alguém pra me levar de carro. Assim eu não ia precisar acordar de madrugada." _Foi pensando naquele estranho que a ajudara de manhã mais cedo e nem viu que havia chegado na frente do restaurante. Estava muito distraída, tanto que entrou sem perceber, afinal, estava acostumada com aquele percurso de tal forma que quando viu, estava dentro do restaurante. Ela nem percebeu também mas era mais tarde do que ela sempre costumava chegar.

Entrou pelos fundos e em segundos estava dentro da cozinha. No entanto, ficou petrificada quando viu o tio fazendo o trabalho que cabia a ela realizar; limpar peixes.

'Vai ficar parada aí, criatura?' Ele perguntou furioso. Só não gritara com ela porque todo o restaurante iria ouvi-lo. 'Depois pode me esperar aqui! Você me paga! Ser imprestável!'

Rin sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Era incrível como aquelas pessoas conseguiam acabar com a felicidade dela. Ela ficou zonza só de pensar no que ele poderia fazer com ela. _"Homem barrigudo, horrível. Que os Deuses me ajude." _Esse era o único pensamento que passava na cabeça da garota.

'Eu... eu tive alguns problemas na escola!' Rin disse quase implorando piedade.

'Está duas horas atrasada, ser abominável.' Dona Kuni disse jogando um punhado de peixes para ela limpar.

Enquanto isso o homem saiu da cozinha para resolver os problemas do restaurante.

A menina segurou aquele animal morto e pensou: _"Lá vamos nós! E que os deuses me ajudem!" _Pensava segurando um choro que teimava em tentar aparecer.

Ela começou a limpar os peixes quase que maquinalmente. Fazia aquilo todos os dias. Estava quase na veia. Ela limpava e limpava, mas a mente não estava mais naquele cheiro de peixe morto, estava no rapaz de olhos dourados.

Por causa do atraso de Rin, os tutores da criança a obrigaram a lavar toda a louça do restaurante e depois esfregar toda a cozinha. Já era uma hora da manhã e Rin ainda estava esfregando a cozinha.

_"Tomara que me esqueçam aqui! Seria bom se eles me esquecessem pro resto da vida deles." _Pensava ajoelhada com uma bucha na mão, esfregando o chão com toda a força.

A porta que era de arrastar se abriu e Rin levantou os olhos para ver quem era a pessoa que acabara de entrar. Deparou-se com seu tio, Hiko, a encarando com olhos de um assassino. Rin sentiu muito medo dele naquele momento. Este se aproximou dizendo:

'Você me paga por ter me feito limpar peixes! Sua ingrata! Criatura horrível! Você vai sentir o sabor da minha cinta.' Ele falou tirando um cinto da cintura. A gordura da barriga lhe caía por cima da calça preta. Os olhos da garota estavam amedrontadores.

Rin por alguns segundos ficou parada, sem reação. Ela iria apanhar de novo. A garota não agüentava mais apanhar. Estava cansada daquilo. Seria melhor que numa dessas surras ela morresse logo de uma vez. Mas ao ver o tio se aproximando ainda mais com aquela cinta de couro, a criança levantou e correu em direção a porta. Ela iria sair dali correndo, iria fugir. No entanto, a porta estava trancada por fora. Rin tentava puxar desesperadamente aquela porta como alucinada.

Sentiu uma mão pesada segurar seu pequeno e frágil braço. Ela começou a gritar. Não queria apanhar, mas esta não era uma escolha. Era um fato. Era algo que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela se encolheu como um feto, e segurou a cabeça, mas isso não foi o suficiente para sua proteção. Hiko a atacou como se ela fosse um animal a ser abatido. Ele estava fora de si.

Cada chicotada era seguida por um grito angustiante. O choro desesperado era ouvido por toda a vizinhança. O homem havia perdido a noção, ele não conseguia parar. Seu ódio crescia como um tumor, como um câncer que estava devorando sua alma. O choro da criança cessou. Mas o homem não parava de espancar a criança. A boca do homem gorducho espumava de ira e ódio. Ele havia perdido o juízo sobre si mesmo.

'Pare com isso!' Senhor Hiko pode ouvir a voz de um homem ordenando que cessasse com o que estava fazendo. 'Vai matar esta criança! Não vê que ela já está desacordada?'

'E quem o senhor pensa que é para me interromper?' Respondeu espumando de raia ainda de costas para aquele homem. E virou-se lentamente, tentando se recompor.

'Eu sou da polícia local! Eu e meu companheiro de vigilância recebemos um telefonema anônimo de que alguém espancava uma criança aqui dentro.' Mentiu sobre o telefonema anônimo.

'Estamos cercando esse restaurante desde hoje de manhã cedo!' O outro policial disse. Senhor Hiko ficou pálido. Ele, agora, já olhava em direção de onde vinham as vozes masculinas. Estavam lá o outro policial segurando uma arma e apontando para ele e sua mulher nervosa, com as mãos no peito em forma de súplica. Como faria se perdessem a guarda daquela criança? Mas os rapazes que estavam a sua frente não deram espaço ou tempo para que o homem ou sua esposa falassem qualquer coisa. Um dos policiais, aproximou-se da criança e a segurou no colo.

'Levarei a criança ao hospital.' O policial de cabelos negros e revoltados e olhos escuros disse.

'O senhor quem é? O pai da menina?' O outro alto de cabelos lisos muito curtos e olhos castanhos perguntou.

'Na-na... não!' Senhor Hiko gaguejou ao ver a menina toda ensangüentada e desacordada.

'Então quem é o senhor para tratar essa criança dessa forma?' O homem falou com desdém para o outro.

'Eu.... eu... eu sou o-o... tio dela.' Falou pálido.

'E onde estão os pais dessa criança?' O outro com a criança no colo disse.

'Mo... mo... rreram! Eu e minha esposa somos os tu-tutores!'

'Eram! O senhor quis dizer!' O homem que segurava a garota disse com uma certa ira nos olhos e começou a se dirigir para a porta. O outro que estava ainda com uma arma apontada para o gorducho disse:

'Os senhores estão presos por agressão e maus tratos a menores. Tem o direito de ficarem calados e tudo o que disserem poderá ser usado contra os senhores no tribunal. Tem o direito de um advogado.'

Disse algemando o homem e a mulher que estavam sem saber o que fazer. Ele olhava para a esposa como súplica. Saíram do restaurante com a criança nos braços. A única coisa que os tios pensavam era: _"Quem poderia ter feito a denúncia?" _

Ele chorava não se perdoando por ter perdido o controle, ao mesmo tempo que na sua cabeça a única pessoa capaz de fazer a tal denúncia era a própira Rin. Ou então, ela devia ter contado a alguém e estes os denunciaram. Ele teria que descobrir, depois que saísse daquela situação e tivesse a garota nas mãos novamente. Ela teria que falar, nem que fosse sob tortura.

Pobre senhor Hiko. Era, realmente, pobre de espírito.

O policial segurava o homem como um marginal. Começou a aglomerar de pessoas que moravam nas redondezas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Todas as pessoas sabiam que alguma coisa acontecia com a criança que o casal criava, mas ninguém nunca teve coragem de fazer nada.

O homem algemado foi empurrado para dentro do furgão pela parte de trás e depois trancado. Os policiais entraram no carro de polícia que estava estacionado em frente ao restaurante. Um deles colocou a criança deitada no banco de trás, entrou no carro e começou a dirigir, primeiramente para o hospital, com seu companheiro de trabalho e o outro na parte de traz do furgão.

Chegando lá, o rapaz moreno de cabelos revoltos segurou a criança e olhou para o outro policial:

'Não se preocupe! Eu tranco o velho na cela e imediatamente abro um processo contra ele e sua esposa! Eles vão ter o que merecem por ter maltratado tanto uma criança indefesa! Depois mando a patrulha mais perto te buscar! Você também precisará testemunhar!'

'Certo!'

Correu e entrou dentro da Clínica. Todos já estavam se movimentando para internar a criança. Como o policial não sabia nada a respeito dela, pediu para chamar o Doutor Suikotsu porque ele saberia o que fazer com a criança já que a esposa dele a conhecia.

O policial segurou o seu celular e digitou um número.

'Moshi, moshi!' Ouviu-se uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

'Kikyou? Você tinha razão! A família espancava a criança. Eu a trouxe para o hospital e agora seu marido a está tratando. Ela está em coma.'

'Mas que horror!!! O que aconteceu?' Kikyou perguntou petrificada.

'Pela manhã quando me ligou pedindo que vistoriasse o restaurante Kaiten pois achava que a família da sua aluna a espancava eu e Kohako ficamos patrulhando os arredores do restaurante assim que a garota voltou da escola. Então, a ouvi gritar desesperadamente e entrei para saber o que acontecia. Cheguei lá, o tio estava trancado espancando a criança com um cinto e ela estava desacordada. Eu tive que trazê-la ao hospital porque achei melhor. A coitadinha apanhou muito! A ponto de entrar em coma.'

'Pelos Deuses! Vou ligar para Kaede! Nossa irmã saberá o que fazer!'

'Ligue sim. Mas eu já te digo que teremos que arrumar outros tutures para essa menina. Ela não poderá mais morar com aquelas pessoas. Eu e Kohako vimos o que o homem faz com a criança e o estado que ela está agora. A esposa dele os trancava e tivemos que obriga-la a abrir a sala fatídica. O juizado de menores tirará a guarda da criança dos tios, certamente.'

'Quanto a isso fique tranqüilo. Eu tomarei a guarda dela. Como você sabe, eu era a melhor amiga da mãe de Rin. Kagome e ela sempre foram amigas e quando os pais morreram eu queria ficar com ela. Mas os tios tiveram preferência. Depois disso ninguém permitirá mais que ela viva com eles. E o tio que a espancava, o que acontecerá com ele?'

'Kohako e eu abriremos um processo contra a família. Eles terão que responder por agressão a menores.'

'Espero que tudo termine bem no final!'

'No fim tudo dá certo, se não der certo é porque ainda não chegou ao final! Agora tenho que trabalhar, minha irmã.'

Desligaram o telefone. Imediatamente, Kikyou já estava ligando para sua irmã mais velha, Kaede.

Elas conversaram e resolveram o que iriam fazer. O dia seguinte seria decisivo na vida da criança. Kaede era a diretora da escola em que Rin estudava. Ela foi professora dos pais da menina.

Antes de Kagome ir à escola, na mesa de café, Kikyou começou uma conversa com a única filha. Ela falou que a amiga estava doente e que não iria a escola por alguns dias. Disse que eles iriam a visitar assim que possível. E que talvez ela tivesse uma surpresa.

Kagome queria saber qual era a surpresa, no entanto, Kikyou terminou o assunto dizendo que se contasse, então, não seria surpresa.

A professora lecionava às tardes e ia a escola pela manhã somente auxiliar sua irmã com a secretaria. No entanto, naquele dia ela iria ficar em casa junto com o marido, Suikotsu. O médico que tratara da criança e a professora, deram entrada ao processo de adoção.

Eles ligaram para um advogado, amigo da família do jovem médico e agilisaram o processo jurídico que retiraria a guarda de Rin. Era certo. Os tios perderiam a tutela da menina. Não havia erro, Rin estava hospitalizada e havia dois policiais que haviam testemunhado toda a cena. Sem falar que toda a escola já havia visto a garota por vezes com o olho roxo, o rosto cortado, às vezes mancando. Ela nunca reclamara, mas era óbvio o que acontecia na família. Não havia mais volta. Os tios seriam avisados e o tio iria ter que responder perante a justiça por ter espancado Rin. Isso era contra lei.

'Mais cedo ou mais tarde o homem já estará sabendo que terá de ir a um juizado de menores. Enquanto isso não acontecer, Rin fica aqui em casa!' Disse ao marido.

'Acho que hoje mesmo posso ter uma audiência com o juizado de menores pedindo a guarda da pobre criança. Eu avisarei quando será a audiência, mas não tardará pois é importante que assim que a menina saia do coma tenha um lar legalmente reconhecido.'

'Mas a menina não poderá sair do hospital por pelo menos essa semana. Está muito debilitada e machucada. No hospital tenho melhores condições de tratá-la.'

'Hai, Suikotsu!' O advogado dizia. 'Direi isso ao juiz, mas assim que ela melhorar terá que testemunhar e contar o que acontecia dentro da antiga casa dela.'

'Com certeza!' O outro afirmou.

'Imagino que sim...' A esposa falou, continuando. 'Mas gostaria que ela não precisasse falar nada. Ela sofrerá. E ela já sofreu tanto! Parte meu coração. Se a mãe dela estivesse aqui morreria de desgosto!'

'Bem, então, assim que tiver alguma notícia nos avise! Agora precisamos trabalhar.' E assim os dois saíram para trabalhar e o advogado foi direto tratar de seus afazeres.

Rin já havia aberto os olhos e não entendia o que estava fazendo dentro do hospital. Havia uma agulha enterrada em uma veia de sua mão que era ligada a um líquido transparente por um cano de plástico. A criança sentia dores por todo o corpo. Havia curativos por todos os lados. Os olhos dela estavam roxos e as costas muito magoadas.

Ela tentou se virar de lado, mas a dor era tanta que não conseguiu. Acabou ficando de costas mesmo. Ficou um momento parada, olhando para o teto. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas pelo menos estava longe do tio.  
Quando lembrou do tio, Rin sentiu uma dor no coração. Logo estaria fora daquele lugar e teria que voltar para trabalhar no maldito restaurante.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um homem que acabara de entrar no quarto em que ela estava. Ele era bem alto e usava uma roupa branca. Aproximou-se dela e ela o reconheceu.

'Está melhor, Rin?' Ela, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, olhou para o homem que havia perguntado. E reconheceu o médico._ "O pai de Kagome!!!" _

'Ei! Não precisa chorar! Agora tudo vai ficar bem. Você não precisa mais voltar para aquela casa dos horrores!'

Quando ele falou isso os olhos da garota se arregalaram. Enfim, as suas preces haviam sido ouvidas? Será que ela havia morrido e aquilo era um sonho? Será que aquilo realmente era verdade?'

'Isso é verdade?' Ela perguntou num fio de voz.

'Acha que algum juiz irá deixar você voltar para morar com seu tio que a maltrata deste jeito?'

Ela não respondeu e agora as lágrimas que lhe caíam dos olhos não eram mais de tristeza e sim de alegria. Ninguém poderia saber como ela estava se sentindo só pela esperança de saber que não teria mais que olhar na cara dos tios e que não precisaria mais de limpar os peixes.

'Vamos fazer o exame!' O médico falou pegando um termômetro.

Passara uma semana e Rin ainda estava no hospital. Estava melhor, mas ainda debilitada e machucada. Era hora do almoço. A enfermeira tinha trazido uma comida para a garota e ela já havia comido tudo. Estava olhando para a janela quando alguém bateu à porta.

'Pode entrar!' A garota falou de dentro do quarto com a voz ainda fraca.

A porta se abriu e a menina abriu um sorriso de alegria ao ver Kagome segurando um buquê de flores amarelas, sendo acompanhada da mãe e de Kaede.

As três entraram. As duas mulheres sentaram-se num sofá que havia ao lado da menina. A amiga ficou em pé ao lado da cama. Kagome abraçou Rin.

'Por que nunca me contou sobre isso, minha amiga?' Kagome falou com a voz suave.

'Eu não podia ou eles me colocariam na rua!' Rin falou com um fio de lágrima que teimou em escorrer pela sua bochecha. Kagome limpou o molhado do rosto da amiga.

'Tudo bem, agora tudo ficará bem!'

'Minha filha...' Kaede falou 'Você precisará ir até o juizado de menores contar o que eles faziam com você!'

'Mas como eu ficarei, como eu vou viver sem casa?'

'Não se preocupe!' Kikyou dizia. 'Nós iremos ficar com você. O juiz permitiu que eu e Suikotsu fossemos seus tutores, mas o juiz pediu para que você fosse testemunhar.'

'Não pode negar, Rin!' Kagome disse com os olhos suplicantes.

'Bem! Se for assim eu vou!' A garota falou, enfim.

Depois de dois dias da visita, Rin estava de alta. Mas ela iria direto para a audiência que estava marcada para a tarde. Lá estaria os tios e a nova família dela. Mas Rin chegaria somente na hora de testemunhar e iria embora por ordens médicas. O sistema nervoso dela estava debilitado e o organismo estava muito frágil ainda. Ela estava em convalescença.

Ela chegou na cadeira de rodas porque não conseguia andar direito ainda. Estava com os pés machucados.

Ele a colocou numa cadeira que ficava ao lado do grupo de pessoas que estava ali para ajudá-la naquele momento. O advogado, o médico, a professora, todos falaram para ela não mentir e falar exatamente o que acontecia dentro do restaurante. E assim o homem sem cabelos perguntou:

'Rin, você jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade?'

'SS-SSi... Sim, eu juro' Ela estava nervosa. Nem seu tio nem sua tia estavam dentro da sala. Ela achou que eles estivessem. Mas graças aos deuses ela não precisaria olhar para eles.

'Então, pode nos contar o que fez para que seu tio a tratasse como a tratou?'

'Eu me atrasei duas horas e quando cheguei no Kaiten ele estava limpando peixes no meu lugar!'

'E porque você limpava peixes?'

'Porque eu tinha que trabalhar para pagar a escola!'

Pode-se ouvir um som de espanto vindo de todos.

'Hum!' O homem balançando a cabeça. 'Poderia nos contar quantas vezes seu tio te bateu?'

Os olhos dela agora estavam marejados. Ela esfregou para não chorar, mas não conseguiu.

'Eu não lembro. Foram muitas vezes.'

'E pode nos contar alguma outra vez que ele te bateu?'

'Uma vez, eu acabei dormindo no banco da praça porque tinha estudado a noite toda. De noite era o único momento que eu tinha para estudar. Então estava muito cansada e pensei que poderia descansar por uma hora, mas acabei dormindo mais do que eu planejei. Quando eu acordei já era de noite. Fui correndo para o restaurante.' Agora lágrimas copiosas lhe caiam pelo rosto como uma correnteza mas a garota continuou falando e chorando.

'Ele me bateu na sola dos pés e disse que se contasse pra alguém eu iria apanhar muito mais.' As pessoas não conseguiam entender muita coisa porque ela falava baixo, o choro e os soluços eram mais altos que a voz debilitada e nervosa. Mas o juiz ouviu perfeitamente bem as palavras da menina.

O médico que estava assistindo levantou-se.

'Parem! Isso é uma tortura com a menina! A saúde dela está afetada. Ela acabou de sair de uma coma.'

'Está certo! Eu já tomei minha decisão.' O juiz falou.

'Os novos tutores da menina Rin serão a família Higurashi Kikyou e Suikotsu e quaisquer aproximação dos tios, Hiko e Kuni, será proibida. Se acaso isso acontecer, os novos tutores podem avisar a polícia para levá-los e prendê-los. Quanto aos tios Hiko e Kune, será aberto outro processo de abusos contra menores que será analisado um outro dia.

Rin, que estava ouvindo a proclamação do senhor sentado a sua frente, fechou os olhos e desmaiou. Muita emoção para ela.

O médico imediatamente levou Rin para casa para tratar da menina. Agora, sua tortura tinha chegado a um fim. Porém, um trauma com essa dimensão marcaria a criança para o resto de sua vida. Isso era um fato. Os novos tutores sabiam disso, mas por hora o melhor a fazer era deixar ela crescer e se tornar uma mulher.

Continua.....

--------

Oi pessoal.

Mais um capítulo de "Duas vidas, Um destino". Até que enfim, a tadinha da Rin vai parar de apanhar. Oba! Oba!

Espero que gostem.

Se acham que o capítulo está digno de comentários, por favor, não deixem de fazê-los.

Até o próximo capítulo

Kayene


	5. Dez Anos Depois

Eu sei que quase nunca falo isso, mas gostaria de lembrar que os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Aproveitem e boa leitura!

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Dez anos depois**_

A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Ela é um longo caminho. Apresenta-se de formas distintas e cada um carrega consigo o aprendizado desde a idade infantil até a idade adulta. Os anos se passaram e Rin cresceu. Cresceu dentre os que a amava e viveu cada minuto intensamente. Afinal, tinha aprendido a duras penas que existem sempre situações não muito agradáveis e pessoas que estão em situações piores.

A frágil criança cedeu lugar a uma belíssima e sensual mulher de 22 anos. Os cabelos curtos deram lugar a cabelos sedosos e compridos, que lhe caíam até um pouco abaixo da cintura. A franja emoldurava o seu delicado rosto. Os olhos demonstravam calma e serenidade.

Durante esses dez anos a menina Rin pôde se dedicar exclusivamente aos estudos e de tudo o que lhe aconteceu durante a infância, retirou muita força e muita fibra para o que der e vier. Ela aprendera muito cedo que mesmo que a vida esteja lhe impondo algum obstáculo, devemos lutar para conseguir superá-lo. Devemos aprender a vencer e também a recuar para reiniciar com mais força. Devemos pedir ajuda quando temos dificuldade. As pessoas estão dispostas a ajudar. E foi isso que Kikyou fez.

Assim que Rin ingressou à família ááHigurashi a primeira coisa que fez foi perguntar como ela poderia trabalhar para pagar seus gastos. Kikyou sorriu para ela e disse que não precisaria se preocupar com isso. Os pais haviam deixado uma herança muito farta e ela poderia estudar sem se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa, principalmente porque ela agora tinha um bolsa de estudos. Eles não teriam problemas nenhum. Kikyou explicou que ela iria administrar a herança dela até ela ser maior de idade e poder ela mesma fazer isso.

Na época, Rin não entendeu direito o que aquilo significava. Ela se perguntava se aquilo seria verdade. E se fosse verdade, então, não entendia porque tinha que trabalhar para pagar a escola na época dos tios. Com o passar dos anos Rin começou a perceber perfeitamente que os tios a estavam roubando. Aquilo fez com que a moça não conseguisse nem pensar neles, tamanho o trauma.

Rin e Kagome cresceram como verdadeiras irmãs e confidentes. Começaram o 3º grau na mesma universidade e escolheram a mesma profissão. Estudavam na mesma sala, como sempre foi. Como o histórico de Rin era excepcional ela recebeu uma bolsa de estudos que lhe dava o direito de escolher para qual faculdade queria estudar. Escolheu a mesma da amiga Kagome.

Ambas se mudaram para Tóquio para estudar publicidade e começaram o curso aos 18 anos. Agora estavam no último ano. Durante o percurso universitário, Rin fazia estágio numa agência de publicidade perto da universidade. Lá, usufruía do laboratório de fotografia. Era uma agência que estava no início, e por esse motivo Rin pôde aprender muitas coisas.

Kagome fazia estágio em outra agência de Tóquio. A agência não era muito conhecida, mas era excelente.

Nas férias, entre o terceiro e o quarto ano de publicidade Kagome aceitou namorar com um rapaz que desde o começo do curso a cercava por todos os lados. No início do último ano ela acabou cedendo e aceitou os cortejos do rapaz.

Ele era alto e tinha os olhos dourados. Possuía cabelos prateados que eram compridos e rebeldes. O namorado da amiga não deixava Rin nunca esquecer do rapaz que a ajudou quando era criança, mas nunca teve coragem de tocar no assunto. Qualquer coisa que se correlacionasse com seu passado, Rin preferia não comentar.

Kagome estava adorando namorar com o rapaz. Ela dizia que se soubesse disso teria aceitado desde o começo.

----------------------------------------------

'**Eu queria que já tivesse aceitado.' falava Rin, sorrindo para a meia irmã.**

**'É! Eu sei, mas ele era sempre tão impetuoso!' Kagome se justificava um pouco encabulada.**

**'Mas você nunca vai poder dizer que eu não fazia pressão pra aceitar as cantadas dele. Era tão fofo! Ele era tão tímido.' **

**'De tímido ele não tem nada, minha filha! Ele é bem safadinho!' Kagome corou.**

**Rin riu do rosto vermelho da amiga. A semelhança do namorado de Kagome com o desconhecido do parque era tão grande que Rin resolveu comentar.**

**'Uma vez quando eu morava na casa daquelas pessoas que eu não ouso dizer o nome, um estranho garoto me ajudou. Ele era muito parecido com o Inuyasha! Parecia até ele. Mas a idade não bate! Na época ele já era um rapazinho e eu, uma criança. Eu nunca o esqueci por causa dos olhos dourados e os cabelos compridos e prateados.'**

**'Sério?' Kagome franziu a sombrancelha estranhando o novo relato de Rin. Inuyasha era muito fechado. Raramante falava da família. Ela mesma nunca tinha visto os pais ou mesmo nunca ouviu o namorado falar de nenhum parente. 'Estranho!' **

----------------------------------------------------

Era verão, Rin acordara mais cedo do que o usual. Um professor a ligou no dia anterior dizendo que gostaria de ter com ela logo pela manhã. Tinha algo a lhe falar e era muito importante. O horário do estágio era de tarde e entrava pela noite afora. Rin chegava em casa bem tarde. Ele havia pedido para ela chegar mais cedo um pouco para não perder todas as aulas. Preocupada com o que poderia ser, a moça não dormiu direito. Ficou pensando sobre o possível teor do assunto.

Rolava de um lado para o outro pensando e criando situações tentando imaginar o que poderia ser tão importante. Não chegou a conclusão nenhuma. Acabou adormecendo.

Era manhã e o despertador tocou. Como Rin dormiu apreensiva com o que poderia estar acontecendo e para não perder o horário foi logo tomar um bom banho. Levantou-se, preparou uma roupa para usar e foi logo ao banheiro.

Vestiu-se com uma saia caque que batia nos joelhos e tinha um modelo muito modernoso. Havia um bolso que lembrava uma bolsa mas que era preso à saia como um cinto por uma faixa fina. Nessa saia havia um dragão bordado com uma linha preta. Trajava uma blusa branca com as mangas até os cotovelos. Usava uma sandália preta com um pequeno salto com tiras trançadas. Os dedos dos pés e das mãos estavam pintados com esmalte claro. Rin era um pouco vaidosa.

Rin preferia usar os cabelos soltos. Colocou um lápis ao redor dos olhos e pintou os lábios. Segurou a bolsa preta que combinava com as sandálias e pegou as chaves do carro que estavam em cima da mesa da escrivaninha ao lado da cama.

Andou em passos apressados até a cozinha. Mexia levemente os quadris de maneira sensual fazendo um leve barulho com os saltos da sandália.

Desceu as escadas, passou pela sala e abriu a porta da cozinha. Lá, já havia Kikyou e o marido que tomavam chá quente com torradas. Os pais adotivos da moça estavam passando aquela semana na casa das filhas em Tóquio. Era sexta feira. O casal voltaria para Nagoya na terça feira.

'Bom dia, minha querida!' Kikyou cumprimentou-a com um sorriso nos lábios.

'Bom dia!'

'Mas porque está saindo tão cedo pras aulas.'

'Um professor me pediu para chegar mais cedo. Disse que tinha alguma coisa muito importante para dizer.' Disse enchendo a xícara com o chá que estava posto à mesa. Separou um prato e depositou dois biscoitos nele. Passou manteiga.

'E você tem idéia do que ele quer?'

'Não! Mas confesso que estou ansiosa para saber!' Rin engoliu a bolacha de uma vez só e quase queimou a boca pois entornou o líquido rapidamente.

'Muito compreensível Mas não precise comer tão rápido!' Suikotsu comentou.

Mas Rin nem o deu ouvidos. Já levantou dizendo:

'Já estou indo. Não precisam me esperar para o jantar. Eu devo ficar no escritório até tarde trabalhando.

'Rin, minha querida...' Kikyou tomou a palavra e Rin virou-se para ela, já saindo da cozinha '.... você está se alimentando muito mal. Assim vai acabar ficando doente.'

'Não se preocupe. Assim que a faculdade terminar e eu arrumar um emprego tudo estará mais tranquilo. Até mais tarde, preciso ir.' Ela saiu e fechou a porta delicadamente.

Andou apressadamente para fora da casa e entrou no carro. Deu a partida em direção a faculdade.

-------------------------

Entrou na faculdade a passos largos. Remexia os quadris e balançava os cabelos enquanto andava. Só havia alguns empregados e ela. A moça chamava atenção principalmente dos homens. Passou pelos compridos corredores e subiu a escada ao fim dele. Virou a esquerda e andou pelo outro corredor que havia lá. Passava pelas salas ainda fechadas e entrou na última.

A porta se abriu e a moça adentrou o recinto. Haviam computadores dispostos em mesas pelos cantos e ao centro da sala. Sub-divisões organizavam melhor o ambiente. Estava vazia. Nesta sala havia outras portas que levavam a outros cômodos específicos. Mas todas elas pertenciam ao laboratório da faculdade. Rin se dirigiu para uma das portas internas dessa sala e bateu.

'Entre!' Ouviu-se uma voz masculina vinda de dentro.

A moça entrou. Lá havia um homem sentado atrás de uma mesa de madeira. Do lado esquerdo havia um computador para seu uso pessoal.

'Bom dia, Rin!'

'Bom dia!' Ela retribuiu reclinando o tronco para frente.

'Sente-se! Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer que hoje está mais bonita do que o de costume.' Ele disse indiscretamente.

"_Será que era pra isso que ele me chamou? Me dar uma cantada. Eu devia ter desconfiado!" _Ela pensou e ficou calada. O silêncio dela era cortante e incômodo. Notava-se que ela não havia gostado do comentário. _"Ai!!!!! Eu vou me enforcar se for por isso que eu fiquei preocupada e apreensiva a noite toda! Só me faltava essa agora! Um professor tarado!"_

'Bem!' o homem continuou falando. 'A BMG está pedindo uma indicação de uma aluna para representar essa instituição. Eu indiquei você! Quero saber se aceita fazer as provas?'

'Claro!' Ela deu um salto do banco em que estava. 'Não precisa nem me perguntar.'

'Imaginei! Bem já sabendo disso eu tomei a liberdade de agilizar para você as papeladas da inscrição.' Retirou uns papeis de dentro da mesa que tinha do lado direito e colocou em cima da mesa a sua frente.

'Não os preenchi. Achei melhor deixar este prazer para você.'

'Claro. Não precisa se preocupar!'

'Você precisa entregar esses papeis hoje na rua indicada no contrato. Leia com atenção e depois entregue os papéis. Não se preocupe com as provas, se eu não achasse que você não tinha capacidade de passar não a indicaria.'

'Muito obrigada, professor!' Ela levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e reclinou o tronco para frente em agradecimento.

Saiu da sala fechando a porta. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vazias do laboratório e começou a ler os papéis. Eram muitas coisas pra fazer. Teria que tirar cópias de alguns documentos e todas as demais burocracias para um concurso. Rin não estava reclamando. Estava feliz. A vida realmente dá voltas. Por vezes você está por baixo e noutras está por cima. Era engraçado.

A moça leu tudo com atenção e preencheu logo em seguida os papéis. Estava sentada na mesa que era destinada a ela naquele laboratório. Abriu uma gaveta e retirou de lá uma pasta de plástico amarela. Colocou os documentos do concurso lá. Aproveitou para tirar fotocópia de todos os documentos exigidos nas cláusulas lá mesmo no escritório.

A essa hora, eram nove da manhã e Rin estava pronta para sair da faculdade. Levantou-se e arrumou a roupa. Abriu a bolsa e passou um pouco mais de batom. Pendurou a bolsa no ombro e segurou a pasta com os documentos. Na hora que ia sair, a porta do escritório se abriu e entrou um rapaz alto, moreno com os cabelos muito negros e olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos. O rapaz levou um susto ao vê-la dentro do escritório:

'Nossa! Eu trabalho aqui há três anos e nunca vi tão linda moça! É uma aluna nova?' Ele perguntou.

_"Tá certo! Hoje é o meu dia! Quantas cantadas!" _'Não! Eu estou me formando e só venho aqui ao fim da tarde, mas já estou de saída, com licença!' Disse andando em direção da porta.

O rapaz a segurou pelo braço quando ela passou ao lado dele. Ele fez com que ela virasse para ele. _"Que cara mais atrevido!"_

'Me desculpe, mas estou com muita pressa!'

'Tão linda e tão apressadinha! Pra que tanta pressa a essa hora da manhã!'

_"Ele tá pedindo um fora!" _Foi a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar.

'Posso pelo menos saber o nome de tão linda senhorita?'

''Sukida Rin! Agora realmente preciso ir!' Ela disse friamente tentando se desvencilhar das mãos do homem. Mas ele a segurou um pouco mais e disse:

'Saotome Jin.'

'Muito prazer! Agora, por favor poderia soltar meu braço! Está começando a me machucar!'

'Me desculpe!' Ele disse um pouco sem graça. 'Mas você é tão linda que não consegui me controlar.'

'São seus olhos. Se me permite, estou com muita pressa. Preciso ir.'

Aproveitando que não tinha mais a mão inoportuna em seu braço, apressou-se para sair da sala o mais rápido possível. Andou rapidamente pelos corredores da faculdade para chegar a seu destino.

Rin tentou fazer tudo o mais rápido possível. No entanto, não conseguiu a tempo de chegar nem pra última aula da manhã. Assim mesmo resolveu retornar para a faculdade. Chegando lá procurou alguém conhecido dela ou que tivesse assistido as aulas para saber o que aconteceu.

Entrou na lanchonete encontrou Kagome e Inuyasha tomando um refresco. Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesinha um de frente para o outro. Depois que a garota começou a namorar com ele ficou um pouco mais relapsa e vivia suspirando pelos cantos. Rin não a recriminava. Inuyasha era lindo e tirava suspiros de muitas garotas. Estava feliz por Kagome namorar com um homem tão desejado.

Os três tinham a mesma idade. A diferença eram meses. Rin os observou um tempo pensando se atrapalhava ou não. Kagome estava tão envolvida! Seria melhor não os atrapalhar. Resolveu ir embora. Mas no momento que ia sair, Kagome fez um movimento com a cabeça. Parecia que o namorado tinha falado alguma coisa e ela olhou para o lado.

'RIN!!!!' Ela gritou acenando a mão para ela. 'Vem cá!'

Rin andou em direção aos dois. Sentou-se num banco que tinha a mesa. De certa forma, invejava a amiga. Não por querer namorar Inuyasha, mas por querer estar também apaixonada e vivendo algum relacionamento profundo. Queria vivenciar isso. Nunca teve essa oportunidade.

Quando era criança sofreu muito e depois que cresceu e se tornou uma bela mulher não conseguia se envolver com ninguém com medo de sofrer novamente. Sentia-se frágil por dentro. Tinha medo de ser machucada novamente. Não suportaria. Dessa maneira achava melhor se envolver com o homem que provasse que a amava de verdade.

'Rin! Tá tudo bem?' Kagome comentou percebendo a outra com o olhar perdido no espaço.

'Sim! Nada de mais.' Ela estava agora olhando para Kagome.

'Hum!' A moça disse dando um gole do suco. 'O professor passou um trabalho pra semana que vem. Tínhamos que colocar o nome do grupo então colocamos você conosco.'

'Eu dei idéia de fazer lá em casa!' Inuyasha comentava

'Eu o obriguei a fazermos na casa dele!' Kagome disse revirando os olhos para cima. 'Como você já sabe, Rin, eu NUNCA, vou repetir, NUNCA fui na casa do Inuyasha. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita de ser apresentada a família dele.'

'Sua bobinha! Minha família que se resume no meu irmão idiota, nunca pára em casa.

'Então, você tem um irmão?' Kagome estava surpresa.

'Tenho sim!'

'Você nunca me fala nada!' disse fazendo beicinho

'Ah! O baka do meu irmão é um ... baka!' ria-se 'Tudo bem depois te conto, sobre minha família e a empresa e tudo mais!'

'Ah!!!! Empresa?'

'É! Somos herdeiros de uma empresa de cosméticos. Mas quem manda naquilo agora é o idiota do meu irmão, eu não sei direito nada do que se passa lá dentro, muito raramente vou lá!'

'Ahhh!' Kagome disse e olhou para Rin.

'E esse trabalho é sobre o que, afinal?' Foi a pergunta dela cortando totalmente o assunto sobre o irmão de Inuyasha.

'Devemos fazer uma campanha completa sobre um perfume!' Inuyasha disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

'Como assim fazer uma campanha completa?' A outra disse um pouco desnorteada.

'Exatamente o que ouviu! Produzir uma campanha completa sobre um perfume!' Inuyasha comentou

'Mas que tipo perfume?' Disse com uma sombrancelha levantada.

'Teremos que criar tudo! Campanha completa, incluindo propaganda para televisão! Com tudo, filmagens, edição das cenas, montagens de cenários, figurinos, atores, iluminação, maquilagem, etc... etc.... ' Inuyasha falava olhando para a moça que acabara de chegar.

'O que?' A garota deu um berro no meio do refeitório. 'Ele está ficando insano?' Ela falava articulando.

'E ele deu um fim de semana pra fazermos isso?' Kagome disse baixinho.

'Decididamente ele está insano! Está louco. Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Ele está pensando o quê' QUAL O PROBLEMA MENTAL DELE?' A moça estava realmente nervosa.

'Foi o comentário geral!' Inuyasha disse.

'E o que vamos fazer?'

'Sei lá!' foi a vez de Inuyasha.

'Não se estressa Rin!' Kagome tentava acalmar a irmã adotiva. 'Vamos dar conta!'

'Isso eu sei. Agente TEM que dar conta ou então eu perco a bolsa!' Inuyasha fez uma cara enrugada e Kagome uma outra, preocupada.

Os três ficaram pensando no que fariam para a tal propaganda e todo o restante da campanha. Começaram a fazer planificações de quais medias teriam que expor o produto. Precisavam correr para dar conta do recado. Rin pegou um bloco de dentro da bolsa e começou a anotar algumas idéias. Estava apreensiva. Agora... mais isso. Tinha que se preparar para as provas da agência e agora tinha que fazer esse trabalho anormal em um tempo absurdamente recorde. Era revoltante. As agências levam meses para produzir uma campanha publicitária. Eles tinham um fim semana. Mas tudo bem. Eles conseguiriam.

Precisariam improvisar atores, câmeras, estúdio. Rin comentou que poderia usar o equipamento da faculdade. Tinha tudo lá. Inuyasha disse que sua casa tinha todos esses equipamentos. E que seria melhor fazer mais descansados porque poderiam trabalhar no fim de semana.

Todos concordaram porque certamente não daria tempo para fazer tudo isso na faculdade, principalmente porque todos ali tinham outros afazeres. Kagome disse que iria ver se conseguia alguma atriz da agência dela que aceitasse trabalhar a troco de um lanche.

Combinaram ir a casa do Inuyasha na noite do mesmo dia. Seria mais proveitoso. Rin e Kagome tinham que trabalhar e só sobrava a noite. Kagome tratou de ligar pra mãe a avisar que ela e Rin iam dormir na casa de Inuyasha por causa do trabalho. Kikyou não disse nada. Aceitou a situação.

Rin pegou o endereço de Inuyasha e depois do trabalho iria a casa dele. Inuyasha iria passar no trabalho de Kagome e a levar até a sua casa. Eles combinaram de se encontrar as nove da noite.

Rin estava preocupada com a família de Inuyasha, e com o que eles fossem pensar, mas o rapaz disse que já havia avisado ao irmão e ele disse que não haveria problemas.

E assim foi.

Rin estacionou numa rua próxima ao edifício indicado por Inuyasha. Trancou a porta do carro e começou a andar em direção ao prédio. Era muito rico e grande. A portaria era enorme. Rin entrou. Caminhou elegantemente remexendo os quadris.

'Por favor, gostaria de ir à cobertura.'

'E quem eu devo anunciar?.' O rapaz disse.

'Sukida Rin!'

'Aguarde um instante!'

Enquanto o rapaz a anunciava Rin aproveitou para olhar ao seu redor. Era realmente muito rico e elegante. Não tardou muito o rapaz disse:

'Pode se direcionar ao elevador a sua direita.'

E foi isso que ela fez.

Chegou até a cobertura e apertou a campainha. Demorou um pouco, mas enfim, a porta abriu.

A figura que Rin viu do outro lado da porta, um homem alto, com os cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Os olhos dourados. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho e estava descansando, assim, usava uma blusa branca que estava aberta até o meio do peito e as calças pretas. Segurava uma taça de vinho na mão.

Rin deixou o maxilar cair. Como aquilo seria possível? Aqueles olhos dourados cortantes e serenos ao mesmo tempo. Ela nunca poderia esquecer. Ficou parada. Estática. Imóvel. Sem nenhuma reação.

'Seja bem vinda!' Ele disse. 'Entre! Você deve ser a amiga do meu irmão.'

No entanto Rin não conseguia sair do lugar.

'Não quer entrar?' Ele falava educadamente.

Rin piscou milhões de vezes para sair daquele torpor. Depois de dez anos, ela sequer esquecera o nome dele.

Ele ficou olhando a moça a sua frente. Como ela era bonita. Seu rosto delicado transmitia muita calma. A boca era bem delineada. O nariz fino. Os cabelos muito compridos. O corpo escultural. No entanto, lhe parecia familiar.

Rin resolveu sair do torpor em que estava e aceitou entrar.

'Aceita alguma coisa para beber?' Ele ofereceu. Rin balançou a cabeça aceitando. 'O que deseja então?'

'O mesmo que você.'

Ele encheu uma taça de vinho para ela e estendeu a mão. Olhou fixamente nos olhos dela.

'Engraçado!' Ele disse ' Não sei porque parece que já vi seu rosto em algum lugar!'

'Foi..... foi....num parque em Nagoya, há dez anos atrás!'

O rapaz levantou as duas sombrancelhas. Então, aquela linda mulher era a garota que ele dera carona? Como a vida dá voltas!!!!!!

'Você é a garota que eu atropelei quando tinha 16 anos?' Sesshoumaru deu uma gargalhada. Rin ficou ligeiramente descontente com aquilo.

'Desculpe-me, mas isso é muito engraçado.'

'O que é tão engraçado?' Ela estava um pouco cabreira com a atitude dele.

'É engraçado como o destino de duas pessoas pode se cruzar tantas vezes de diferentes maneiras.'

Rin ficou sem palavras. Não sabia o que dizer. Realmente, aquilo que ele falava era verdade. Ela estava um pouco pálida. Ela o conhecera quando sua vida era um tormento e mesmo que ele tenha sido um alívio pra ela, ele a fazia lembrar dos momentos tristes que ela viveu.

Percebendo que ela estava ficando chateada, Sesshoumaru mudou o rumo da conversa. Ele nunca esquecera dela. Ele tinha certeza que ela era maltratada e não queria ser inoportuno.

'Mas me diga? Que trabalho seria esse que meu irmão disse que teriam que fazer?

'Uma propaganda para perfumes!' Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam ao ouvir isso.

'Ah! Que interessante!'

'E onde infernos está o Inuyasha e Kagome?'

'A namorada dele?'

'Isso!'

'Hum!!!!! Você não adivinha?' Ele disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Rin caiu em si.

'Não acredito no que você está me dizendo! Eu vou embora então!'

'Não se apresse! Eu vou ligar pra ele'

'Mas vai atrapalhá-los!'

'Acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de fazer isso com o Inuyasha? E além do mais é hora dele tomar juízo na cara.' Isso era verdade, Rin tinha que admitir.

'Só um segundo! Já retorno!'

Rin ficou na sala alguns momentos esperando o retorno dele que não tardou.

'Já estão subindo o elevador'

'Ah! Que bom!' Foi o comentário dela.

Continua.....

----------------------------------------------------


	6. O reencontro

_**Capítulo 6**_

_O Reencontro_

Nem deu muito tempo a porta já estava se abrindo. Kagome estava um pouco envergonhada por ter chegado atrasada e ter deixado Rin esperando-os. Mas a vergonha parou ao encontrar uma figura masculina sentada em frente a Rin fazendo sala para ela. Parecia Inuyasha, mas era mais alto e mais velho. Os cabelos eram prata e os olhos dourados como os de Inuyasha.

'Este é Sesshoumaru! Meu irmão mais velho.' O rapaz não tardou em apresentá-lo para Kagome.

'Prazer!' Kagome disse reclinando o tronco para frente.

'Parece que vocês dois já foram apresentados.' Inuyasha se dirigiu aos dois, não podendo deixar de comentar.

'Claro! Vocês dois demoraram muito. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era dar atenção a sua amiga, irmãozinho!'

'Hump! Tô vendo que foi isso!' Inuyasha resmungou entre os dentes olhando para taça de vinho na mão dos dois.

Rin havia se levantado e ainda com a taça na mão resolveu não perder mais tempo. Sesshoumaru era o homem que a fazia sonhar desde a infância, mas mesmo assim ela nunca havia deixado isso a influenciar a ponto de não lembrar das suas obrigações. Aprendera com os tios a duras penas o que era ter obrigações. Pelo menos isso ela guardou para si e de certa forma agradecia a eles.

'Vocês dois! Esqueceram que nosso tempo é curto?' A garota tentava ser dura, mas Kagome tomou a palavra para se justificar.

'Nos desculpe, Rin. Eu saí mais tarde do trabalho e Inuyasha ficou esperando na agência.'

'Venha, Rin. Deixe esse chato do meu irmão aí e venha comer alguma coisa.'

'Não seja tão mal educado garoto!' O outro se levantou e começou a segui-los até o mesmo destino.

Entraram na cozinha. Era grande. Um misto entre a oriental e ocidental, muito confortável. Sesshoumaru sentou-se a mesa que havia no cômodo e ficou olhando as garotas em pé sem saber o que faziam.

'Sentem-se aqui! A mesa foi posta desde cedo porque o Inuyasha já havia dito que vocês viriam.'

As moças sentaram. Havia lugar para quatro pessoas. Rin se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru para deixar que o casal ficasse junto. Sentiu o coração acelerar pela aproximação com o rapaz.

_"Que estranho! Nunca me senti assim!" _Ela achou engraçado a própria reação mas fez-se crer que aquilo era porque o conhecia desde criança e poderia ter alimentado algum tipo de sentimento infantil por ele tê-la ajudado naquele dia. Comeram em silêncio, mas foi Sesshoumaru que resolveu quebrá-lo.

'Então, vocês estão pretendendo produzir que tipo de propaganda?'

'Na realidade, isso foi uma imposição.' Rin tomou a frente dos outros dois. Quando se tratava da profissão dela, Rin sempre sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Tinha tudo preparado na ponta da língua.

'E o que prendem fazer?' O rapaz perguntou novamente fixando os olhos serenos nos dela. Rin pode ver a profundidade do olhar dele. Eram como dois grandes citrinos a encará-la. Mas ela não perdendo a pose, falou:

'Faz parte da imposição que a peça a ser exposta seja um perfume. Temos que criar um nome e dar um jeito de improvisar o frasco. Depois teremos que fazer uma propaganda que seria veiculada na televisão e tratar de todo o restante da campanha.'

'Hummmm! Perfume!!!!Compreendo' O rapaz ao lado dela falou introduzindo os Hashis com o alimento à boca. Aos mais atentos poderia ver um certo brilho no olhar dele. 'E como farão isso?'

'Isso é que temos que ver!' Rin disse. Kagome ficou perplexa e ao mesmo tempo empolgada pela irmã adotiva. Ela nunca viu a irmã encarar um homem por tanto tempo daquela forma. Mas ao irmão de Inuyasha, ela estava se comportando diferente. Inuyasha chegou perto do ouvido de Kagome e cochichou de forma a só ela ouvir o comentário: 'Parece que está rolando um clima aí! Você viu os olhares?'

Kagome riu e Rin estava tão atenta a conversa com Sesshoumaru que não percebeu os dois cochichando. No entanto, Sesshoumaru, percebeu tudo, mas não quis deixar a namorada do irmão sem graça. Apostou em ficar calado.

'Posso dar uma sugestão?' Com o decorrer da conversa com Rin, Sesshoumaru estava com um brilho nos olhos. 'Eu tenho um perfume que está para ser lançado. O nome dele é Seduction, e é um perfume feminino. Eu tenho alguns exemplares dele. Vocês podem fazer a propaganda para esse frasco e não teria que se preocupar mais com a improvisação de um objeto para o trabalho.'

'Perfeito' Rin estava radiante com a explanação do homem que a encarava fixamente.

'Nossa!' Kagome estava um pouco mais aliviada. 'Que maravilha.' As duas se entreolharam e pararam!

Kagome disse:

'Mas porque tem um perfume para ser lançado!'

'Porque somos donos de um grande magazine que abrange a Asia inteira!' Sesshoumaru disse 'Irmaozinho não contou?' perguntou com um sorriso malvado agulhando o irmão já sabendo que ele havia escondido essa informação das duas.

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão quase o fuzilando, se pudesse agora voava em seu pescoço, mas nem tentava, porque sempre saia perdendo. Kagome um pouco sem graça disse:

'Inuyasha só disse que eram herdeiros de uma empresa, mas nunca comentou mais que isso!'

Rin que estava ali sem graça também, resolveu voltar pro assunto principal, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

'Ah então, temos um problema solucionado.' Rin estava sorrindo alegremente. 'Mas....' franziu um pouco a testa.

'E as atrizes?' Inuyasha olhou para Kagome. Um pouco nervoso, já com medo de alguma inquisição.

''Todas as atrizes da agência disseram que não poderiam esse fim de semana ou o restante da semana. Estavam com outras coisas marcadas.' Disse Rin, com ar pensativo.

'Sem estresse.' Inuyasha segurou a mão da namorada.

'Mas qual seria idéia de vocês para a propaganda?' Sesshoumaru estava muito interessado no assunto e Inuyasha.

Rin fechou os olhos e permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio. Parecia que estava imaginando alguma coisa. Kagome era acostumada com a irmã adotiva mas Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru não. Ambos os irmãos ficaram estreitando os olhos amarelados na moça que estava tão concentrada na sua imaginação que nem se preocupou com os olhares. Por fim abriu os olhos.

'Podia ser assim: Sedução lembra um ambiente a luz de velas, uma meia penumbra. Lenços esvoaçantes. E ao fundo como se fosse uma miragem, lances, flashes de uma odalisca dançando de maneira sensual e provocante. E uma voz provocante: _"Explore seus encantos femininos: Use Seduction!" _'Essa seria uma idéia a ser melhorada ou não. O que acham?' perguntou olhando para todos os presentes.

'Magnífico!' Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilhavam. Era como um sol. 'Esplendida idéia! Aprovada' Ele estava reluzindo.

'Muito boa idéia mesmo!' Inuyasha parecia estar desanimado. Todos olharam pra ele. 'E onde a senhorita pensa que vai encontrar uma pessoa que saiba dançar isso? As atrizes não podem gravar. Quem vai fazer isso? Eu é que não vou fingir que sou uma odalisca. A Kagome não sabe dançar. Imagino que você também não, porque só pensa em trabalhar. Só se fosse o Sesshoumaru!' Deu uma risadinha sacaneando o irmão. 'Ficaria lindo com essa cabeleira todo ai e essa carinha de donzela!' deu uma gargalhada

'Você não sabe de nada, Inu querido!' Kagome estava rindo da própria idéia. 'Eu sei quem pode fazer!..'

Todos olharam para ela esperando a resposta, mas Rin já sabendo o que a garota ia dizer porque a encarava com um sorriso maroto tomou a palavra primeiro.

'Antes de dizer isso eu vou arranjar alguém, viu dona Kagome. Nem adianta falar isso, não!' Rin a interrompeu colocando a mão dentro da bolsa que tinha presa a saia e retirou de lá seu celular. Começou a discar para um monte de gente perguntando se poderiam fazer o papel. Os dois rapazes estavam de boca aberta reparando na moça que era tão decidida e ao mesmo tempo meiga.

Rin havia ligado para a última pessoa da sua lista e nenhuma poderia fazer as gravações naquele fim de semana. Todas já tinham alguma coisa pra fazer. Rin recolocou o celular no bolso e suspirou desanimada. Kagome deu uma gargalhada alta.

'Você não vai ter escapatória, Rinzinha!!!!' Kagome falava entre um riso e outro. Ela conhecia a irmã melhor do que a própria mão.

'Você quer me explicar o que você quer dizer com isso?' Inuyasha franziu a testa olhando para a namorada. 'É a nossa aprovação que conta com isso, Kagome.' Ele a relembrou.

Kagome se acalmou e começou a se explicar:

'Então.... A Rin sabe dançar isso!'

'COMO?' Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

'A Rin sabe dançar essa dança árabe. E ela dança maravilhosamente bem. Não é verdade, Rin?'

'Você tá me matando de vergonha Kagome.' Rin estava de mau humor.

'Mas foi você mesma quem deu a idéia!' Kagome exclamou rindo novamente.

'Vou pensar em outra coisa.' Pode deixar. Nessa hora Sesshoumaru interviu.

'Essa idéia é esplendida. Eu sou o dono do perfume e quero assim.' continuou falando. 'Na realidade, acho que essa vai ser uma excelente idéia. Inclusive eu mesmo vou ficar assistindo as gravações. Não perderia isso por nada no mundo.' Completou.

Rin ficou de boca aberta. O que ele queria dizer com isso? E porque queria tanto vê-la pagando aquele mico? É isso? Ele queria vê-la pagando aquele mico? Os dois ficaram se entreolhando tentando um estar dentro da mente do outro. Rin tentando descobrir o motivo dele querer vê-la passar por esta situação constrangedora enquanto ele tentava descobrir o que aconteceu com a garotinha tímida que ele conheceu naquele dia fatídico e que fez com que ele mudasse a forma de pensar sobre a sua vida. Enquanto isso Inuyasha cutucou Kagome que ficou feliz por ver a reação dos dois, estava certamente "rolando um clima". E também, agora, ela tinha certeza de que o irmão de Inuyasha era o rapaz que a ajudara quando eram crianças. _"O acaso não existe." _Pensava.

'Então, está tudo combinado.' Kagome estava animada. Recebeu uma encarada da irmã.

'É isso mesmo, Rinzinha. Agente tem pouco tempo pra fazer isso. Vai ter que ser você mesma.'

'Isso é inacreditável!' Ela resmungava alto.

'Rinzinha foi vítima da própria idéia.' Riu Kagome

'Proponho que terminemos o roteiro e depois poderemos descansar para fazer as gravações amanhã.' Inuyasha bocejou. 'Inacreditável que agente tenha que passar a sexta feira trabalhando. Eu podia estar namorando com minha Kagome.' Inuyasha deu uma cafungada no pescoço dela que a fez estremecer.

'Então, vamos logo.' Kagome disse pegando um papel e uma caneta tentando apressar a todos. Rin acabou rindo do jeito da irmã mas esta falou.

'Claro! Namorar só depois do Inu me contar detalhadamente TUDO sobre sua famímia! Obviamente, não quero mais surpresas!'

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão com olhar de "Você ainda me paga!"

'Baka!' disse

'Cresça e apareça, irmãozinho!'

Gruniu para o irmão que deu uma enorme gargalhada.

.................................................................

Os três faziam o roteiro enquanto Sesshoumaru ficava olhando e analisando Rin. Esta ficou um pouco constrangida, mas logo se acostumou com aquilo.

Ele reparava no formato do rosto dela. O comportamento era diferente da criança que conhecera quando adolescente. Na época tinha 16 e Rin 12. Ela, a criança tímida e calada, tomou lugar a uma mulher decidida e determinada. O que será que aconteceu? Naquela época era claro que a criança apanhava. Mas agora pareceu que ela estava feliz e animada. Ele descobriria. Mesmo que demorasse, mas descobriria. Era paciente.

Aquele dia fez com que Sesshoumaru pensasse na vida de maneira diferente. A criança com uma das bochechas vermelha fez com que ele visse que os problemas dele não eram nada de mais. Ele pensava como e porque ela poderia ter ficado dormindo no banco da praça. Às vezes, o rapaz alto e de cabelos prata se perguntava o que fazia uma criança falar que precisava economizar o dinheiro da passagem. Era obvio que alguém dava-lhe o dinheiro mas ela preferia guardar para outro fim, talvez um objetivo superior. Ele ficara impressionado como uma pequena poderia ter um objetivo tão claro a ponto de sacrificar-se. Ela mexeu com ele naquela época.

Agora mexia mais ainda. Além de enxergar nela a mesma pessoa que sacrificava algumas coisas pessoais para conseguir uma vida melhor, também via nela algo novo. Ele não sabia ainda o que era, mas não pretendia deixar ela escapar. Queira conhece-la melhor. Queria saber o que a moça tinha no fundo do coração. Ela o deixava intrigado. Algo nela o atraía de maneira inquestionável e por incrível que pareça, não era o magnífico corpo dela. Era algo interno, uma beleza interior. Ele estava disposto a descobrir devagar.

Sesshoumaru estava envolto em seus pensamentos enquanto os três arrumavam os takes da gravação e estruturavam o roteiro. Agora o que mais importava a ele era desvendar os segredos daquela mulher a sua frente. Ele a analisava. O desejo de a conhecer profundamente era muito grande. Inuyasha o olhava de rabo de olho enquanto ele ficava encarando Rin o tempo todo. Ele logo sacou que o irmão se interessara pela moça mais do que o normal. Então, resolveu dar uma mãozinha.

Os três terminaram de montar todas as cenas. Seria um clip sugestivo em que só apareceria partes do corpo da dançarina e os olhos. Sempre com tecidos por toda a sua volta.

Ficou decidido que Inuyasha filmaria e Kagome o ajudaria. Rin seria a dançarina que, mesmo a contra gosto, teve que aceitar. Àquela altura não tinha mais como ela recusar. Mas a verdade era que ela queria participar das filmagens.

As duas moças sairiam com Inuyasha na manhã seguinte para comprar os apetrechos para a filmagem.

'Então, tudo está resolvido! Podemos ir dormir!' Inuyasha se levantou e puxou a namorada para ir consigo. 'Boa noite! Rin, o Sesshoumaru te mostra o quarto aonde vai se hospedar. Tenho certeza ab-so-lu-ta que ele não vai se incomodar.' Havia um tom de sarcasmo na voz do irmão mais novo. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para ele.

'Não está tão tarde. Poderei ir para casa.' Ela disse um pouco embaraçada ao ver os irmãos se encarando. 'Não quero dar trabalho para ninguém.'

'Não será nenhum incomodo, Rin!' Sesshoumaru comentou. 'Será um prazer tê-la como companhia. Fique, poderemos conversar mais um pouco.'

'Está bem!' A moça concordou com um sorriso sem graça.

Kagome sorriu internamente. A irmã adotiva era muito fechada. Não deixava que os homens se aproximassem dela por medo de sofrer. Sempre fora assim. Mas parecia que aquele homem tinha mexido com ela. Kagome estava gostando de vê-la assim.

O casal foi para o quarto deixando um outro conversando na sala.

'Me pareceu que mudou muito desde a primeira vez que a encontrei.'

'Hai. Algumas coisas aconteceram.'

'Você e a namorada de meu irmão são parentes?'

'Ela é minha irmã adotiva. Seus pais me adotaram um tempo depois que te conheci. Mas mudando de assunto...'

_"Então, é isso!!!!!" _Sesshoumaru começou a entender. Mas ainda era cedo. Paciência era uma virtude.

'...eu estava muito envolvida com o trabalho e tudo o mais, mas agora me ocorreu uma coisa.'

'Sim!'

'Sobre a empresa! Porque Inuyasha nunca comentou nada?'

'Bem, acredito que tenha ficado traumatizado com o que aconteceu comigo na mesma altura em que nos conhecemos em Nagoya! Eu tinha sido vítima de uma namorada que se aproximou de mim com interesse, queria na realidade armar pra cima de nossa família inteira. Acredito que como não queria que acontecesse com ele a mesma coisa decidiu nunca falar pra ninguem sobre o assunto, principalmente depois do falecimento dos nossos pais. Eu mesmo quando estava na universidade tive o mesmo comportamento.' disse enchendo uma taça de vinho branco

'Aceita?' perguntou a moça o que recebeu um sim como resposta.

'Dentre os produtos da nossa empresa há perfumes como já disse anteriormente.' Ele continuava o que dizia. 'Mulheres costumam dizer que é um parque de diversões!' disse e riu

'Pela discrição que você fala parece com a Stradivarius ou algo do gêmero?'

'Sim, Stradivarius também faz parte da empresa! Bem depois te expico isso melhor, é complicado entender. Acho que você vai gostar de saber já que estuda publicidade! Por uma questão de marketing e fragmentação mercadológica dividimos a empresa e temos marcas diferente. Acho que você sabe sobre isso melhor que ninguém!' disse com muita naturalidade.

'Rin estava um pouco constrangida entre os olhos amarelos. Era um pouco apavorante. Ele encheu uma taça de vinho para a garota que estava completamente sem jeito perto dele entendendo e a entregando.

Ele percebeu, mas era impossível não olha-la.

'Ih!' Rin bateu a mão na cabeça lembrando que tinha esquecido alguma coisa. 'Com a correria de hoje eu esqueci completamente de passar em casa e pegar algumas roupas pra eu trocar aqui. Acho que terei de voltar pra casa mesmo.' A realidade era que ela queria fugir dos olhos dele.

'Você está querendo dizer que esqueceu roupas íntimas e roupas para dormir?' disse rindo 'Isso é o que mais temos nessa casa!' continuava a rir-se. Teria que inventar uma outra artimanha para conseguir fugir dele, essa era muito fraca.

Rin balançou a cabeça concordando. Estava envergonhada por isso. O rosto corou levemente.

'Não se preocupe. Eu já volto!'

Sesshoumaru deixou a taça em cima da mesa de canto que havia na sala e Rin ficou esperando o seu retorno. Aproveitou para apreciar melhor a sala.

Era linda, logo a parede da frente a porta de entrada havia uma pintura parecida com as antigas telas japonesas. Estava na parede toda. Era belíssima. A mobília era um misto entre a cultura oriental e a acidental. Haviam sido cuidadosamente escolhidas. O ambiente era harmonioso e elegante.

'Pronto!' Sesshoumaru apareceu com algumas roupas na mão e entregou para Rin. 'O número menor deve dar em você.'

Rin segurou as peças com delicadeza e curiosidade. Eram de um bom gosto muito apurados. Pareciam que nunca haviam sido usadas. Ele deu para ela algumas peças íntimas e duas camisolas. Rin olhou para ele com olhos questionadores. 'Só preciso de uma!' ela disse

'Assim pode escolher a que preferir! Ah! E não se preocupe, são novinhas. Nunca foram usadas.' Ele se sentou e segurou o copo de vinho dando um gole, com leve sorriso entre os lábios.

'Isso estou vendo.' totalmente sem graça disse '... Mas também tem langeries entre sua linha de produtos?'

'Sim. Eu tenho sempre guardado um estoque dos produtos que a empresa cria.'

Rin levantou uma sombrancelha. E como ela ia pagar por aquilo, então? Parecia que o homem era dono de uma importante empresa do Japão. E o mais engraçado era que ele era alguém que ela conheceu quando era criança.

'Mas, desculpe-me. Eu não poderei pagar todas essas peças.' estendeu as roupas para ele.

'Não se preocupe. Eu me lembro bem da garotinha que economizava o dinheiro da passagem para fazer alguma coisa mais importante. É um presente. Aceite, por favor. É o mínimo que posso te oferecer por ter me ajudado naquele dia.' Ele falou agradecido.

Rin estava muito confusa. Como assim ela o tinha ajudado? Ele quem a acordou na praça e deu carona pra ela e depois daquele dia ela conseguiu se livrar dos malditos tios. Ela estava ficando deprimida. Começou a se lembrar dos fatos que ocorreram no passado. Ela nunca se lembrava daquilo, mas ele trouxe pra ela esses fatos. Mesmo assim ela não queria se afastar dele.

Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de água. Ela estava tentando parar com aquilo. Depois de dez anos aquele assunto ainda a fazia sofrer.

Sesshoumaru viu a expressão dela e os olhos marejados. Correu para sentar-se ao lado da moça.

'Me desculpe. Eu não quis te ofender. Me perdoe.' Ele limpou algumas lágrimas que estavam escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Quando ele tocou os dedos em seu delicado rosto, Rin se emocionou ainda mais. Estava completamente frágil perto dele. Ele havia furado várias barreiras que ela criou para se proteger. Rin não conseguia entender como ele conseguiu fazer isso em tão pouco tempo. Estava se sentindo nua na frente dele. Desprotegida. Algumas lágrimas furtivas escorreram de seus olhos. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazia com ela, mas intuitivamente ele a puxou para perto de si e a abraçou com força. Como se a quisesse proteger de algum mal. Ela ficou encolhida. O perfume e o calor dele foram a acalmando e o choro foi cessando. Mas Rin não queria sair dos braços dele. Os dois ficaram sentindo um ao outro por alguns minutos.

´Já me sinto melhor. Não se preocupe.' Ela disse e se afastou um pouco, olhando nos olhos dele. "_Deus, como são lindos!"_

'Eu é que sou uma boba mesmo.' Ela disse para tentar desviar dos olhos dele. Se continuasse assim começaria a ficar perigoso.

'Claro que não. Eu devo ter dito alguma coisa que a ofendeu.' O rapaz estava apreensivo.

'Não. Não foi nada. Eu só lembrei de fatos do meu passado. Eu nunca ousei conversar com ninguém o que sentia ou como me sinto depois de tudo.'

'Se precisar de mim, estarei sempre aqui, pronto pra te ouvir. Realmente não sei o que aconteceu, mas faço uma idéia. Se você quiser desabafar se sentirá melhor. Eu estarei sempre do seu lado, não importa o que tenha acontecido.' Ele falou com certa ternura. Rin balançou a cabeça concordando. Talvez fosse realmente melhor falar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu e como ela se sentia. Depois que tudo aconteceu, Rin nunca expôs os sentimentos nem mesmo para Kagome.

'Só que não consigo entender como eu te ajudei, se naquela época, você é quem foi um anjo pra mim.' Rin falou em um tom baixo.

Como aquela garota tinha o poder de falar coisas que o faziam ficar em choque. _"Anjo! O que será que ela quis dizer com isso?" _Sesshoumaru ficou alguns segundos tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

'Eu um anjo? Você sim foi um anjo pra mim!' Ele disse. 'Eu estava passando por aqueles problemas com Kagura. Mas quando te conheci, e você era uma criança perto de mim e parecia que passava por algumas situações que eu nem sonhava que existiam fez meus olhos se abrirem. Eu nunca a esqueci. Por todos esses longos anos suas palavras ficaram cravadas na minha cabeça. Sou grato a você. Gostaria de lhe agradecer de alguma forma.'

Rin estava estupefata. Não sabia o que falar para aquele homem que estava segurando suas mão com ternura. Esse era o terceiro encontro deles, mas em tão pouco tempo, parecia que alguma coisa fazia com que ela tivesse ficar mais próximo a ele. Era como se aqueles olhos fossem ímãs que a deixavas presa a eles.

'Sabe?' ele disse, 'Mesmo que tenhamos vidas diferentes e vivamos situações diferentes parece que tem alguém mexendo no destino para nos fazer encontrar nas formas mais diferentes.'

'É! Isso é realmente engraçado.'

'Temos muito o que conversar, mas acho que deve estar cansada. Quer tomar um banho?' Ele perguntou.

'Aceito sim. Mas antes preciso te dizer uma coisa...'

Rin respirou profundamente como quem tenta pegar inspiração e coragem para falar o que pretendia. Sesshoumaru cravou os olhos nela com atenção. Como era linda!

'Preciso agradecer. Naquele curto período em que nos conhecemos, aconteceram muitas coisas. Você realmente me ajudou. Eu lhe agradeço do fundo a minha alma por tudo que me fez.'

Sesshoumaru estava com uma vontade louca de abraçar aquela pequena. Mas naquele momento era impossível. Era a terceira vez que a via. Mas para ele paciência era uma virtude.

'Bem... Agora aceito o banho que me ofereceu!' Ela disse tirando Sesshoumaru de seu torpor.

Ele a levou ao quarto de hóspedes. Era uma suíte. Rin agradeceu recurvando o tronco para frente e se despediram. O restante da noite foi tranquila, cada qual em seus aposentos.

Mas, Sessoumaru havia deixado uma Rin um pouco perdida em seus pensamentos. Como ele conseguia mexer tanto com ela desde criança. Ela ficou pensando na cor ouro dos olhos e acabou adormecendo entre um pensamento e outro.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''


	7. Um fim de semana parte 1

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Um fim de semana - parte 1_

Sesshoumaru acordou cedo. Saiu do quarto e entrou em um outro cômodo onde estavam algumas armas penduradas nas paredes e um tatame azul. Segurou uma das armas e começou uma seqüência de exercícios. Eram belos e ousados. Movimentava a katana com maestria. Os músculos saltavam aos olhos de quem visse em cada movimento. Os braços fortes se movimentavam com firmeza e destreza. Terminada a seqüência retornou ao quarto e aproveitou para tomar um bom banho. Retirou a calça azul que usava e entrou no chuveiro quente. Ficou lá por alguns minutos pensando em como faria para se aproximar mais da bela moça que estava no outro quarto. Colocou uma roupa despojada, ele não iria trabalhar.

Saiu do quarto e entrou na cozinha. Para a sua surpresa já estavam lá Inuyasha, Rin e Kagome. Os três desviaram o olhar para o recém chegado. Inuyasha com cara de incrédulo perguntou:

'Que roupas são essas? Não vai trabalhar hoje? Você não deixa de trabalhar nem no sábado!?!' falou levando um pedaço de pão na boca.

'Se trabalho tanto é para quando eu quiser tirar um dia de folga tudo esteja em ordem e adiantado.' Sesshoumaru falou sentando-se ao lado de Rin.

'Bom dia.' Ele falou para as duas.

'Bom dia' As moças retornaram em coro.

Rin ficava um pouco incomodada quando ele estava ao seu lado. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo, mas era um fato. A presença dele mexia com ela.

'Então, ao que me lembro, vocês vão providenciar roupas e coisas para a propaganda.' O rapaz perguntou passando manteiga no pedaço de pão.

'Hai.' A moça a seu lado respondeu o olhando. 'Devemos estar de volta antes das onze horas.'

'Vocês querem minha ajuda para alguma coisa?' perguntou atencioso para todos.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a torrada. Kagome teve de bater nas costas dele para que ele pudesse respirar normalmente. Kagome logo entendendo o motivo do engasgo do Inuyasha, falou antes que o namorado dissesse alguma malcriação para o irmão:

'Sim, pode ir junto conosco. Poderá nos ajudar a escolher o material.'

'Hump, como se Sesshoumaru tivesse algum tipo de gosto para isso!'

'Fica quieto Inuyasha. Você sabe o que pode ganhar como castigo.' Ela falou cruzando os braços na frente do busto.

'Ahh, Kagominha!!! Faz assim comigo não!!!!' Inuyasha fazia cara de piedade.

'Então, comporte-se!' Disse zangada.

'Tá certo!' Rin falou se levantando, já cansada da cena dos dois. 'Vamos logo. Que quanto mais cedo começarmos mais cedo terminamos e vocês podem namorar o quanto quiserem.'

Todos concordaram com ela e foram logo para o carro. Resolveram ir com o carro de Rin porque já estava na rua. Rin ia dirigindo com Sesshoumaru como carona e Inuyasha e Kagome iam no banco de traz. Ela se encostou no namorado e este tomou a liberdade de abraça-la fazendo com que ela deita-se em seu colo como uma criança desprotegida, beijando carinhosamente os lábios dela. Ele realmente a adorava.

Rin deu a partida rumo a sua casa. Estacionou o carro em frente a residência. Era uma casa simples, mas muito confortável.

Assim que entraram, as moças logo perceberam que os pais não estavam, deviam ter saído para alguma coisa. Os rapazes ficaram na sala enquanto as duas moças se dirigiram para seus respectivos quartos. Rin preparou as coisas o mais rápido que pode. Pegou uns véus, umas roupas para a propaganda, e algumas roupas para a noite e para os dois dias consecutivos. Providenciou algumas maquiagens para usar na gravação.

Rapidamente já estava na sala. Não tardou e Kagome já chegara com uma malinha nas mãos.

Os quatro saíram da casa, entraram no carro e foram logo para a cidade. Teriam que comprar mais apetrechos para poderem fazer a gravação.

Rin estacionou próximo a um lugar onde vendiam tecidos leves e finos. Os quatro entraram e foram logo arrumando as coisas necessárias. As moças que vendiam os tecidos ficavam olhando para Seshsoumaru e Inuyasha e estavam quase derretidas. Kagome amarrou uma cara e Inuyasha percebendo que ela estava ficando com ciúmes tratou de abraça-la com carinho.

Escolheram tecidos translúcidos e muito finos. Diferente do que Inuyasha disse, Sesshoumaru tinha olhar clínico e um gosto muito requintado. Rin agradeceu aos deuses por ele estar ali a ajudando. Ele tinha um senso de harmonia e o que achava que iria ficar melhor, ou não. Isso realmente impressionou Rin.

Como ela havia dito, eles chegaram antes das onze na cobertura dos irmãos. Entraram e foram logo ver em que local iriam gravar. Tinha de ser um estúdio ou coisa do tipo. Teriam que improvisar isso. No entanto Sesshoumaru vendo que isso atrasaria o trabalho disse:

'Se me permitem ajudar, eu posso ligar para um amigo meu que tem um estúdio de filmagens. Como hoje é sábado acredito que ele não se importará em cedê-lo para ajudar vocês. Só me aguardem um segundo que eu já retorno com uma solução.'

'Nossa! Meu querido irmãozinho está tão prestativo ultimamente...'

'Como pode ver, irmãozinho, são pelas duas lindas damas e não por você.' respondeu sarcasticamente.

Inuyasha fechou o punho e avançou para cima do rosto do outro que facilmente desviou do murro.

'Deixa de ser infantil, garoto.'

'Veja lá como fala da minha namorada.' Sesshoumaru o olhou de rabo de olho e virou de costas para telefonar.

'Não fique tão estressado com seu irmão.' Kagome o abraçou assim que o outro saiu e falou em seu ouvido. 'Ele só quis ser amável para chamar a atenção da Rin. Você não percebeu que ele está caidinho por ela?'

'Claro que percebi.'

'Então! Não se estresse tanto.' beijou os lábios do namorado.

Rin que não queria ficar assistindo ao namoro, saiu delicadamente e andou até o quarto que era reservado para si. No entanto, antes de chegar lá esbarrou em Sesshoumaru que estava segurando um telefone. Ela quase caiu no chão, mas os braços fortes do rapaz a seguraram.

'Desculpe-me.' Ela disse entre os braços dele, o olhando nos olhos.

'Não foi nada.' respondeu com o olhar fixo nos dela. 'Ia a algum lugar específico?'

'Ah!!! Não!!!!! Só queria deixar o casal de pombinhos a sós. Estava desconfortável lá.' Sesshoumaru riu dela e a deixou.

'Então, gostaria de conversar sobre o que meu amigo disse do estúdio. Poderemos ir para meu escritório.'

'Seria bom, porque meu lema é quanto mais cedo se começa mais cedo se termina.'

'Adorei seu lema, vou adaptar para mim, se não se importa.'

Sesshoumaru a conduziu ao escritório. Rin entrou e teve que olhar a sua volta. Era um belíssimo lugar, muito confortável e elegante. Da casa inteira parecia o cômodo mais aconchegante e organizado. Haviam vasos de plantas, que davam ao local um ar leve e acolhedor. Também algumas poltronas distribuídas pelos cantos do aposento. Sesshoumaru ofereceu uma delas para que ela se sentasse e se acomodasse. Ele sentou-se logo em seguida em uma poltrona vermelha à frente desta.

'Bokuseno infelizmente disse que não poderia emprestar o estúdio por ter gravações hoje. Mas amanhã estaria disponível.' Rin fez uma careta.

'Não poderemos esperar o dia inteiro e só gravar amanhã. Creio que não haverá tempo.'

'Foi o que eu lhe disse. Sugiro que improvisem algo aqui mesmo. Pode ser a sala onde treino. É um ambiente vazio. Só terão de arrastar o tatame e arrumar a iluminação.'

'Seria mais confiável do que esperar até amanhã.' Ela concordou.

'Quer ver o lugar?'

Vendo que a moça novamente concordou com um gesto leve, ele fez um sinal para que o acompanhasse.

Ele a levou até a sala onde treinava. Rin entrou e olhou por todo o lugar.

'Sim, com alguns ajustes ficará perfeito.'

Logo que Inuyasha e Kagome se juntaram aos outros dois, Rin imediatamente disse o que se sucedeu. Os quatro começaram a arrumar as coisas. Sesshoumaru chamou dois criados que trabalhavam na casa para ajudar. Em duas horas o lugar estava preparado. Haviam alguns véus claros, com cores variantes entre salmão, branco, vermelho e creme, dispostos por todo o recinto como se fosse uma tenda árabe. Pétalas jogadas pelo chão e misturadas entre os véus, proporcionavam ao clima um ar lúdico e feminino. Para propiciar uma iluminação adequada, arrumaram umas luzes e velas que produziam um ar sensual.

'Pronto. Tudo arrumado.' Inuyasha disse num suspiro de alivio.

'Pensei que não íamos conseguir arrumar isso.' Kagome comentou.

'Mas ainda falta muito pra terminar. Vamos logo ou então não conseguiremos.'

'Você é muito estressada, Rin.' Inuyasha disse um pouco irritado.

'Vem, Rin. Vamos arrumar você.' Kagome fez cara de quem ia se divertir com aquilo.

'Que garota mais nervosinha e estressada! Não sei como a Kagome agüenta ela.' Inuyasha disse baixinho, resmungando para si mesmo, quando as duas saíram.

Kagome pegou Rin pelo braço e saiu correndo com ela para poder ajudar a arruma-la.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha e o irmão foram fazer alguma coisa para passar o tempo. Os dois estavam na sala conversando coisas inúteis por vezes ou um implicando com o outro por outras. Kagome apareceu sorrindo e anunciou que Rin estava pronta.

'Graças aos deuses.' Inuyasha disse levantando-se e sendo seguido pelo irmão. 'Como vocês demoraram. Já tava quase entrando pra ver se precisavam de ajuda.'

'A Rin foi pra sala onde serão as gravações. Vamos?' A moça falava educadamente.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi seguido por Inuyasha que abraçou a namorada.

Sesshoumaru estava de certa forma um pouco ansioso pra ver a atuação de Rin. Chegou a sonhar com isso. Ficou imaginando a bela moça em trajes sensuais. Seria muito interessante o seu dia.

Entraram. Estava um ambiente com luzes amareladas e avermelhadas. Seria tentador pensar em ter uma noite num ambiente como aquele. "_Muito tentador". _Sesshoumaru pensava com um sorriso malicioso. A música acompanhava o clima do lugar. Envolta nos véus que estavam espalhados pelo recinto os três, recém chegados, viram a sombra de uma figura feminina.

A sombra feminina projetada nos olhos dos rapazes era escultural, até Inuyasha chegou a abrir a boca. Kagome bateu no braço dele para faze-lo parar com aquilo.

'Inuyasha, seu tarado. Ela é minha irmã e eu estou aqui, viu?' Ralhou com ele.

No entanto, Sesshoumaru não tinha esse problema, a olhava minuciosamente cada curva da sombra entre os véus. Era uma visão divina. A moça começou a afastar os véus translúcidos que a separava do grupo.

A palavra bela parecia ter sido inventada para ela. Puderam ver os trajes. Estava usando uma saia vermelha muito translúcida, tanto que podiam se ver as pernas da moça. A saia era bordada por um fio dourado com flores do meio até a barra. Usava um cinto também vermelho do osso do quadril até a parte superior da coxa. Era preso por um grande nó e o restante do tecido mais encorpado caia-lhe pela frente. O cinto possuía alguns brilhos dourados que faziam um barulho agradável assim que ela andava. Usava um tope do mesmo tecido vermelho do cinto que era contornado por um fio dourado. Seu colo era coberto por um cordão feito por correntes finas e delicadas. Eram bordados com brilhos dourados salpicados. Rin estava com um lápis que contornava os olhos e um batom claro. Os brincos combinavam com o cordão que usava. Os cabelos estavam soltos e sedosos.

Sesshoumaru a olhou de cima a baixo, quase a devorando com os olhos. No entanto, conteve-se em olhar e pensar. _"Que preciosidade!" _Preferiu não comentar nada. Era difícil um homem não deixar o queixo cair com as roupas provocantes que ela usava.

'Vamos logo.' Ela falou firme. 'Quero tirar essa roupa para vocês pararem de me olhar dessa maneira.'

Inuyasha engasgou com a própria saliva e desviou os olhos. Kagome deu-lhe um tabefe, mas Sesshoumaru ignorou o comentário e continuou a observando. Os olhos eram serenos, mas no fundo percebia-se um desejo muito forte neles.

Inuyasha nem pestanejou, tratou logo de pegar a câmera digital ou sua cabeça ia ficar vermelha de apanhar da Kagome. Esta ligou o som. A música ambiente seria somente para Rin se movimentar no ritmo. Depois seria feita uma sincronia entre os movimentos e a música, direto no computador.

Rin começou a dançar. Remexia os quadris como se fosse um brinquedo. Tinha completo controle sobre eles. Por vezes, fazia movimentos com os ombros. Era muito delicada, feminina e sensual. Inuyasha tentava pegar todos os melhores ângulos dando graças aos deuses por estar atrás da câmara para que Kagome não visse o olhar embabacado que estava ao ver a atuação de Rin. Eles gravariam algumas vezes para fazer a montagem no computador mais tarde. Por vezes ele filmava a sombra feminina entre os véus e por vezes partes do corpo de maneira provocante. Algumas horas somente os olhos entre os véus eram mostrados. Era um trabalho árduo para Inuyasha com Kagome por perto.

No entanto, havia uma pessoa que estava adorando assistir aquela demonstração de sensualidade: Sesshoumaru. Como ela era linda. E como estava começando a desejá-la. Principalmente depois daquela dança erótica. A menina se transformou rapidamente em mulher para ele._ "E que mulher!" _

As curvas eram acentuadas pela movimentação circular e sensual. Essa provocação deixou o jovem Sesshoumaru excitado. Teve que tomar um ar e beber uma água gelada.

_"É, eu estou precisando trabalhar menos e arrumar uma namorada o quanto antes!"_ pensou consigo mesmo dentro da cozinha virando o copo goela abaixo de uma só vez. Nem percebeu que o motivo de sua excitação acabara de entrar e estava atrás dele.

'Pode me servir um copo de água também?' Disse a moça ainda vestida de vermelho.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela por um susto. Não pode controlar seus olhos que passearam pelo belo corpo da moça. Ele virou para o lado tentando disfarçar o que tinha acabado de fazer, mas depois de feito não dava. Para controlar a situação e não demonstrar o que estava se passando com ele encheu mais um copo pra ela e um outro para ele.

'Estou cansada!' Ela disse.

'Imagino!' falava sem olhá-la. Ele não ousava ou não agüentaria. Estava muito excitado.

'Espero que esta seja a última vez que danço isso. Não agüento mais.'

_"Nem eu! Se estivesse sozinho com você ia acabar te agarrando!" _Ouviu uma voz dizer em sua mente.

'O que está achando?' Ela perguntou e o deixou sem o menor jeito. Ele não podia dizer que estava com vontade de agarrar, ali mesmo na cozinha.

'Acredito que fará o efeito desejado.' Limitou-se a dizer com uma certa dificuldade e a olhou profundamente. Rin estremeceu perante o olhar dele. Parecia que a ia devorar. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

'Bem! Melhor eu voltar para terminar de gravar. Acredito que mais algumas vezes será o suficiente.'

'Eu já vou.' Sesshoumaru disse e a moça saiu. Suspirou profundamente ficando alguns segundo na cozinha. Depois disse a si mesmo. "_Vamos lá." _

Ele entrou e Rin já estava em meio aos véus. Parecia que já tinham gravado algumas vezes. Inuyasha ia atrás dela gravando os momentos em diferentes ângulos. Desta vez algo novo aconteceu. Sesshoumaru estava sentado na poltrona assistindo a tudo. De todas as vezes que Rin dançou em nenhuma ela o olhou. No entanto, dessa vez ela fincou os olhos nos dele e dançava. Por vezes sorria de maneira sensual e por vezes o olhava. Sesshoumaru sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça. _"Deuses, me segurem. Eu vou acabar perdendo o controle e voando pra cima dela."_

'Essa foi a melhor vez!' Inuysha disse quando terminou. 'Acho que não precisamos de mais nenhum take.'

'Graças a Buda, a Jesus, a Maomé, a Shiva, e a todos os santos, deuses e gurus.' a dançarina disse. 'Vou tomar uma ducha. Estou suando!' Virou-se e foi remexendo levemente os quadris para o quarto que era reservado para si. Sesshoumaru a acompanhou com os olhos incessantemente. Inuyasha que era muito esperto tinha percebido todo o ocorrido.

'É maninho. Parece que alguém foi fisgado hoje.' Sesshoumaru se limitou a virar as órbitas dos olhos para ele sem falar nada. Inuyasha deu uma gargalhada e abraçou Kagome.

'Vamos descansar. Ainda temos que fazer a montagem.' Ele disse para a namorada. 'Assim que Rin aparecer diga que nós vamos descansar e que ela deveria fazer o mesmo.' Segurou a namorada e a puxou para fora da sala deixando um Sesshoumaru perdido entre os véus com suas lembranças. Fechou os olhos para relaxar. Algumas cenas teimavam em retornar em sua tela mental. Via a instigante imagem da garota a se movimentar entre os véus, passando por seus pensamentos. Sentiu que estava muito excitado e resolveu sair daí para tentar se acalmar.

'Nossa!' Ele suspirou. Levantou-se e andou até o escritório. Seria melhor se acalmar num lugar aonde não iria mais pensar naquilo. Sentou-se a poltrona retirou os sapatos e deitou-se. Fechou os olhos. Permaneceu assim por alguns minutos. Talvez por uma hora. Ficou lá quieto, mas foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

'Entre!' Disse sentando-se.

A porta se abriu e ele pode ver Rin do lado de fora.

'Me desculpe incomodar, mas estava procurando Kagome.'

'Entre!' Ela obedeceu e fechou a porta. 'Sente-se. Descanse um pouco. Deve estar um pouco cansada.' Ele disse, mas a vontade de a abraçar e a beijar ainda não havia passado.

Ela usava uma saia cumprida branca com rosas grandes e vermelhas. A blusa era vermelha carmim e deixava o ventre nu. Tinha uma correntinha presa ao pescoço com um delicado pingente de uma serpente com brilhantes cravados à ponta. O resto da maquiagem ainda estava no rosto da moça o que a fazia ainda mais bela.

'Talvez fosse melhor terminar a montagem.' Ela disse sentando-se ao lado dele.

'Kagome e Inuyasha devem estar namorando.' Foi a vez de Sessoumaru falar.

'Bem. Então acho que posso fazer sozinha.' A moça disse firmemente. 'Estou cansada, mas se não terminar não terei sossego.'

'Bem! Se acha necessário posso te dar uma mãozinha.' Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também. 'Vou te levar até o computador que tem o programa para isso. Você deve conhecer todos esses programas.'

Hai.'

'Então, será fácil.' Abriu a porta para a moça passar.

_"Nossa!!! Como esse homem é educado!!!! E claro, um pedaço de mal caminho. Vai ser difícil trabalhar com ele do lado."_ pensou consigo mesma.

_"Eu consigo me controlar! Pelo menos espero!" _o outro pensava consigo, mais para se convencer.

Levou-a a uma sala onde havia um computador algumas cadeiras e muitos equipamentos. Ofereceu uma cadeira para ela e sentou-se ao lado. Os DVDs gravados já estavam no local. Inuyasha antes de entrar no quarto para descansar deixou tudo pronto. Rin suspirou. Seria um árduo trabalho, mas daria conta.

Começaram, entre uma media e outra Rin separava partes que gostava e, entre elas, colocava na seqüência que tinha imaginado. Sesshoumaru a ajudava no que podia dando opiniões masculinas, e com seu olhar de empresário pôde ajudar bastante a moça. Ele admirava o profissionalismo dela, e ela o dele.

Já eram dez da noite. Rin estava com os olhos doendo e cansada. Mas valeu a pena. A propaganda estava quase finalizada. E Sesshoumaru havia a ajudado. E muito.

'Estou muito cansada e com dor nas costas. Vou brigar com a Kagome que me deixou fazer sozinha.' disse a moça fazendo um movimento para traz tentando descansar o corpo dolorido.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela massageando-os. Rin fechou os olhos.

'Ai, que delicia!' Ela sussurrou._ "Que mão deliciosa!" _Pensou.

Sesshoumaru ficou por alguns minutos no ombro e depois desceu pelas costas. Ele não conseguiu se controlar acabou segurando a delicada cintura dela, foi por pouco tempo, mas o toque ao corpo frágil novamente o excitou. Sentir os toques do rapaz a fez estremecer algumas vezes.

'Melhorou?' Ele disse se afastando dela. Se continuasse com aquilo não saberia onde poderia chegar. Não que ele não quisesse, mas julgava ainda não estar na hora de avançar o sinal.

'Arigatou.' Ela disse baixo. 'Melhor dormirmos.'

'Com certeza. Amanhã é um longo dia.'

'Hai. Mas acho que não teremos muito mais o que fazer. Só alguns toques finais e as últimas gravações do frasco do perfume.'

'Ta certo!' Ele se levantou. Pensou em oferecer um vinho mas mudou de idéia pois talvez não conseguisse se controlar em frente dela.

Os dois chegaram em frente ao quarto de Rin. Esta abriu a porta, e reclinou o tronco para frente: 'Arigatou, mais uma vez. Você não sabe o quanto está me ajudando.'

'Está sendo um enorme prazer!' ele respondeu. 'Boa noite.' Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe o rosto, próximo a boca, de uma tal maneira que Rin acabou fechando os olhos. Ele não resistiu e abraçou.

_"Sesshoumrau, seu grande idiota! Vai dormir!" _Ouvia a voz da consciência, mas não lhe deu ouvidos. Continuou abraçado a moça. Ao pé do ouvido dela disse: 'Você é um tesouro raro, uma verdadeira princesa!'

Beijou-lhe o pescoço dizendo logo em seguida: 'Boa noite!'

Deixou uma Rin nervosa de olhos arregalados pelo comportamento dele. Era nítido que ele estava se controlando. Que o que ele queria era beijá-la. Rin entrou em seu quarto deixando um Sesshoumaru pensativo agora já dentro de seus aposentos._"Eu quero conhece-la melhor! Ela é linda em todos os sentidos." _Pensou já deitado na cama. Acabou dormindo.

Kagome e Inuyasha tinham acordado logo que Rin e Sesshoumaru se deitaram. Kagome estava nervosa dizendo que Rin estava trabalhando sozinha e depois ela ia ouvir reclamações da irmã. Entraram no estúdio onde estavam os programas. Os dois olharam os dvds em cima da mesa, organizadas e catalogadas. Eles se entreolharam.

'Viu? Eu te disse. Rin deve ter terminado.' Kagome falou com um suspiro.

'Mas que garota!!!!' Inuyasha resmungou.

'Vamos, para o quarto. Com certeza nós mexermos no trabalho que ela começou vamos ouvir. E acredite em mim, eu conheço Rin desde criança.'

'Tá certo!'

Falando isso os dois se viraram saindo da sala.

continua..........................


	8. Um fim de semana parte 2

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Um fim de semana - parte 2_

Rin acordou no meio da madrugada. Sentiu cede. Resolveu sair para beber um copo de água. Saiu de camisola mesmo, àquela hora todos estariam dormindo.

Abriu a porta e caminhou até a cozinha no escuro, para não acordar ninguém. Passou pelo corredor e enfim, entrou na cozinha. Acendeu a luz. Olhou para os lados a procura de alguma coisa que parecesse água. Abriu a geladeira e viu lá dentro uma jarra. Retirou-a enchendo, logo em seguida num copo de cristal que estava em cima da pia.

Bebeu o primeiro copo, encheu outro. Estava realmente com sede.

'Parece que a roupa que lhe dei fez jus a tua beleza.'

Rin colocou a mão no coração assustada ao ouvir a voz grave e masculina. Sesshoumaru riu da moça, e falou:

'Desculpe-me, mas não pude deixar de comentar. Caiu-lhe tão perfeitamente.' Ao falar isso percorreu os olhos pelo corpo dela. Foi impossível não comentar nada e não olhá-la depois do dia anterior. Era muita tentação.

Nessa hora Rin estava de frente para ele. A camisola marcava-lhe as curvas. Os olhos dourados pareciam querer devora-la. _"Ela é absolutamente linda." _O rapaz pensava enquanto a olhava.Possuía uma cintura delgada e os quadris bem torneados. O tecido de seda branca caía-lhe sobre o corpo e a renda rosada que estava na parte do colo e do busto, criava uma expectativa para quem os olhassem. Estavam cobertos pela renda, mas o tecido era muito fino e dava pra ver os delicados seios da moça numa penumbra. Apenas uma fina tanguinha de renda nobre e trabalhada cobria-lhe o corpo por baixo da camisola.

Ela também não pode deixar de olhar para os músculos salientes dele. Estava de peito nu e usava uma calça verde musgo com uma listra branca dos lados. Os braços eram fortes e bem desenvolvidos. Rin ficou admirando os músculos do homem sem conseguir se controlar. Eram bem definidos, mas não exagerados. _"Nossa!!!! O abdomem dele parece mais um tanque!!!!!" _ela pensou olhando para o local.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu resistir. Aproximou-se dela devagar. Estava hipnotizado. Segurou na cintura escorregando a mão sobre o tecido fino e macio. O toque a fez estremecer. A mão firme dele era muito sensual e a estava provocando em demasia.

Rin não conseguia parar de olhar nos olhos dele. Era uma atração mútua. Ele a ajudara em todos os aspectos da propaganda. Mas não era só isso. Ela sentia muita atração por ele, não só física, mas emocional. Desde o dia da gravação Rin notara que estava diferente para com ele. Sentia-se estranha, tinha vontade de o provocar, o seduzir. Nunca sentiu tamanha vontade de provocar um homem antes. Ela os afastava de si. Mas era diferente com o homem a sua frente, ela tinha vontade de estar perto, de nunca mais ficar distante. Aquilo era inusitado para ela e estava sendo muito mais forte que seus temores.

Estavam ofegantes. Sesshoumaru estava muito próximo a ela a ponto de seus os hálitos se trocassem por um tempo. Um tempo que foi o suficiente para faze-los fechar e sentirem o aroma um do outro. Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela e deixou que seus lábios tocassem os dela, o desejo de sentir o sabor deles era intenso e estava acumulado desde o dia anterior.

Não se controlando mais, passou a ponta a língua pelos lábios para apreciar melhor o gosto que eles tinham. Rin deixou os braços envolverem o pescoço do homem que estava a sua frente. Abriu os lábios de forma provocante.

Aquilo o fez perder completamente o controle. Deixou que o beijo se transformasse de um singelo toque para uma profunda paixão. Sesshoumaru desceu os beijos pelo pescoço e provou da pele macia. Sentiu o perfume que Rin possuía.

Ele pode sentir o corpo dela estremecer entre suas mãos. Percebendo que ela apreciava suas carícias aumentou a intensidade beijando-lhe os lábios loucamente. Ela o estava fazendo perder a cabeça. Como a garota havia mudado.

Mas nessa hora Sesshoumaru não conseguia pensar em nada exceto tê-la para si. No entanto, ainda era muito cedo para isso. Seria muito mais delicioso tê-la por completo. E ainda não estava na hora disso acontecer. Ele precisava se controlar. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Ela era muito sensual.

Os nervos dele estavam a flor da pele. Precisava se afastar ou não saberia se agüentaria por muito mais tempo. O desejo aumentava cada segundo, mas era quase impossível se afastar do perfume dela. Era maravilhosa.

Buscando uma força interna Sesshoumaru, delicadamente, afastou-se dela e respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Ele a olhou. Rin estava linda. Era irresistível, aproximou-se novamente. Não poderia se afastar dela. Ele não conseguiu se controlar. Beijar não arrancaria um pedaço de ninguém. Foi seu pensamento.

Deixou-se aproximar novamente. Parecia que ela estava pedindo por aquilo. Ele sentia que ela também queria seus beijos e carícias. Podia ler seus olhos.

Os dois ficaram na cozinha por algum tempo envolvidos em beijos apaixonados. Se afastaram por falta de ar. Nessa hora puderam ouvir o som de uma porta abrindo e fechando e vozes vindo do corredor. Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin que estava com uma cara apavorada. Segurando em seu braço a puxou para um cômodo que havia no final da cozinha. No entanto, a luz havia ficado acesa.

As vozes entraram no cômodo e o casal que antes se beijava ardentemente estava agora um colado no outro apertados dentro de um quartinho com materiais de limpeza. Sesshoumaru pode sentir todo o calor do corpo da mulher. Ele ficava se perguntando se aquela tinha sido uma boa idéia. Não sabia se era mais excitante a beijar ou sentir o calor de seu corpo colado a sua pele. Ele aproveitou e a abraçou.

Como a porta estava entre aberta para que pudessem respirar, puderam ouvir toda a conversa dos recém chegados.

'O meu irmão não existe. Foi dormir e deixou a luz da cozinha acesa.' falou irritado.

'Vamos logo, Inu. Estou com sono.'

'Tá bem Kagome.'

'Gostaria de entender porque a Rin só fica pensando em trabalhar. Podíamos ter deixado pra fazer o resto da propaganda hoje e assim eu e minha Kagominha podíamos ficar descansando o dia toooooodo.' Fez uma cara de desolado e bateu no bumbum da namorada quando esta virou de costas para ele.

'Êta!!!!!!! Você é insaciável, Inuyasha.'

'Sou não! É que ontem foi sexta feira, querida.'

'Certo!' disse com um sorrisinho maroto.

'Mas me explica porque ela é assim?'

'Ai, Inu ela sofreu muito quando era criança. Minha mãe a adotou porque os tios quase a mataram uma vez de tanto a espancar.'

'Mas e o que isso tem a ver com ser exigente e desesperada com os trabalhos?' o outro levantou as sombrancelhas.

'Ela é assim desde criança. Aprendeu a duras penas. Tinha que ser alguém para sair do inferno em que vivia. Foi a vida. Ela nunca comentou nada comigo e eu nunca a quis forçar. mas ela sofreu muito, querido. Você nem sabe o quanto. Mas acho que é muito bom ela ser assim, porque Rin sempre conseguiu o que quis por causa disso.'

'Está bem! Está bem! Agora, eu quero sentir o perfume da empresa no seu pescocinho de novo.' Cheirou o pescoço dela.

'Pelamordedeus, Inuyasha!' Kagome disse.

'Minha princesa está muito estressada ainda. Vem? Vou fazer uma massagem bem gostosa.' Segurou ela pelo braço a puxando para fora do recinto.

'Se for assim eu quero!' A moça dizia dengosa.

A essa altura, Rin estava, encolhida, se segurando em Sesshoumaru. Chorava um pouco. Ela inconscientemente o abraçou com força, e ele retribuiu para que ela se sentisse mais segura. Enfim ele descobriu parte do que aconteceu com a menina. Como ela devia ter sofrido. Se ele pudesse faria os tios pagarem pelo que fizeram com ela.

Estava escuro. Inuyasha apagara a luz. Os dois saíram de dentro do armário. Sesshoumaru a abraçou mais forte fora do ambiente apertado onde estavam. Sentia ela tremer entre seus braços, não mais por desejo. Agora por trauma e nervoso. Estava se sentindo frágil frente a ele. Ele sabia de tudo agora. Não havia mais o que esconder. Talvez ele merecesse saber da boca dela. Mas deixaria para um outro dia. Esse era o pensamento de Rin.

Aproveitou para sentir a pele dele em contato com a sua. Ficaram algum tempo assim.

'Melhor irmos dormir.' Rin estava se sentindo melhor. Aquele homem tinha o poder de faze-la acalmar.

'Está melhor?' perguntou. 'Quer que eu fique com você? Juro que me comporto bem.' ele falou mexendo no queixo dela.

Rin queria realmente isso, mas ela estava com medo.

'Acho que estou melhor. Obrigada.'

'Como te disse antes. Se você quiser desabafar, pode contar comigo. Sou um ótimo ouvinte.'

'Está certo. Muito obrigada. Você me acalma.'

'Vamos descansar, então.'

Eles saíram da cozinha e Sesshoumaru deixou Rin na porta do quarto. Aproveitou para dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Foi um singelo beijo, mas muito carinhoso. Era como se ele dissesse inconscientemente para ela que a queria bem.

'Não queria te deixar sozinha. Tem certeza que não quer que fique mais um pouco contigo? Eu aguardo você dormir e então vou embora depois.'

'Não precisa se preocupar. Estou melhor agora. Amanhã conversamos. Arigatou.' Estava com os olhos vermelhos. Ele olhou para eles e fez uma cara de quem não estava convencido das palavras dela.

_"Então, minhas suspeitas estavam certas! Mas que coisa mais horrível! Como deve ter sofrido essa pequena." _pensava.

'Está bem. Mas se mudar de idéia pode bater no meu quarto. Combinado?' disse. Rin concordou com a cabeça. Ele a beijou novamente e ela fechou a porta ficando sozinha no quarto.

Por que ela tinha que dispensar a ajuda dele se ela estava precisando de um ombro amigo? Por que ela não parava de desconfiar de todo mundo? Por que ela não esquecia aquilo tudo e não fazia o que sentia vontade de fazer? Por que se impunha uma solidão se não precisava mais daquilo? Podia, simplesmente, ter aceitado a sua companhia. Ela estava debilitada mesmo! Não era nenhuma vergonha mostrar isso para as pessoas. Por que ela continuava tentando se fazer de forte se ela, no fundo, era uma mulher sensível e que se machucava com muita facilidade. Não queria mais ficar sozinha. Não queria mais passar por esses momentos sozinha. Por que não aceitar dividir com ele suas dores, se desde criança ele a ajudara, mesmo sem a conhecer!

Sentia necessidade de alguém em quem confiar para demonstrar seus mais profundos sentimentos. Por que tinha tanto medo de sentir? Por que tinha tanto medo de amar? Ela não o deixara entrar, no fundo, porque não queria deixar que ele se aproximasse de mais dela. Mas esse comportamento a fazia sofrer. Então, por que continuava a fazer aquilo consigo mesma? Por que se impunha um sofrimento, uma solidão?

Quando se percebeu, estava chorando copiosamente novamente. Tinha se passado tanto tempo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia tocar no assunto com ninguém. Era muito doloroso para ela. No fundo, ela queria tê-lo deixado entrar e ficar abraçada a ele. Os seus braços eram tão quentes e fortes. Se sentia tão protegida entre eles.

Rin abriu a porta do quarto e correu até onde o rapaz dormia. Tentava parar de soluçar, mas o choro copioso não cessava. Ela estendeu a mão para bater a porta, mas não teve coragem. Parou o movimento antes de o completar. No entanto, a porta se abriu.

Olhou para frente e encontrou um par de olhos dourados a encarando. Ele estava com uma feição pesarosa, apreensiva, preocupada. A abraçou fortemente.

'Senti que não estava nada melhor. Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem agora.'

Andou com ela até seu quarto e entrou fechando a porta. Dirigiu-se até a cama, sentando-se a seu lado e acariciando os cabelos sedosos da moça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, não queriam falar nada. Sesshoumaru só queria acalmar a moça e a deixar tranqüila. Apagou a luz deixando que ela ficasse mais a vontade.

'Não queria te incomodar, mas...'

'Não precisa dizer nada. Só quero te fazer companhia e me certificar de que, a mocinha, vai dormir ao invés de chorar.'

'Obrigada!'

O rapaz respondeu beijando a testa dela e depois os lábios.

'Agora, descanse.'

Passou alguns minutos com Rin e ela logo adormecera. Beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente para não a acordar. Saiu do recinto pé ante pé, não fazendo barulho. Não queria que o irmão, nem a namorada o visse no quarto da moça, pelo menos, não agora. Ele nem precisou pensar muito em como se aproximar dela. O destino estava providenciando muito rapidamente, e sem esforços essa união.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesshoumaru acordou cedo, quase de madrugada. Não conseguira dormir direito preocupado com a moça dormindo no outro quarto. Saiu para os exercícios diários. O local onde as gravações foram realizadas havia sido reorganizado para seu treino diário. Sesshoumaru, nunca deixava de treinar. Era uma questão de tradição familiar. Inuyasha não seguia as tradições, mas ele sim. E também, era bom manter-se sempre em forma.

Entrou no local e acendeu a luz. Estava quente. Sentou-se no chão e fechou os olhos para uma concentração. Deixou que a mente ficasse vazia por alguns segundos. Depois pegou um tecido preto e vendou os olhos. Em seguida começou a movimentar os braços e pernas numa coreografia harmoniosa onde a força e a elasticidade andavam de mãos dadas.

Durante os exercícios, não ouviu que a porta se abriu lentamente e que estava sendo observado curiosamente por uma moça. Ela não pode conter a análise feminina em relação a beleza masculina. Realmente, era um pedaço de mal caminho. Agora estava explicado o motivo de tão bem definida musculatura. Os movimentos faziam os músculos saltarem a vista da garota que nem piscava de tão cravados estavam no homem.

Era excitante vê-lo executar tão decididamente todos os movimentos. Era excitante ver os músculos, saltarem-lhe aos olhos. Eram excitantes os movimentos tão masculinos. Ela o olhava indiscriminadamente, principalmente, porque o jovem estava de olhos vendados e não analisava a forma como ela o observava. RIn deixou que um sorriso malicioso saísse de seus lábios.

Ele sentou-se novamente ao chão e retirando a venda e ainda com os olhos fechados acalmou as batidas do coração com uma concentração final. Abriu os olhos em fim e se deparou com uma Rin sorridente com dois olhos castanhos cravados nele.

'Então era você?' disse num meio sorriso.

'Você percebeu que eu entrei?'

'Claro. Mas não quis interromper a sequência.' Disse lenvantando-se para sentar-se ao lado da moça. 'Desculpe-me estou suando, mas acho que um beijo delicado não vai te sujar de suor.' Ele tocou os lábios dela suavemente.

'Bom dia, tesouro.'

_"Tesouro! Que gracinha. Nunca ninguém me chamou de tesouro! Até que eu gostei!" _pensou aceitando as caricias dele.

'Dormiu bem?'

'Hai! preciso te agradecer por ontem!'

'Imagina! Quando agente tem um tesouro nas mãos temos que cuidar bem dele.' falou deixando a moça completamente corada pela cantada. Mas dessa vez ela não quis revidar, estava gostando de estar perto dele e receber elogios.

'Quer comer alguma coisa?' falava com ternura.

'Hai! Estou com um pouco de fome!'

'Vem!' ele se levantou estendendo a mão para ela segurar-se.

Sesshoumaru e Rin andaram até a cozinha. Como era domingo não havia nenhum empregado na casa. Parecia que todos estavam de folga. Rin foi a primeira a entrar.

'Sente-se um pouco que eu preparo algo pra nós comermos.'

'E você sabe cozinhar?'

'Hai. E cozinho MUITO bem por sinal.' Disse meio convencido.

'Humm! Só quero ver.'

'Sei fritar ovo e fazer café!' Falou. 'O pão agente compra. Viu?? Sou excelente cozinheiro!' Rin caiu na gargalhada. Levantou-se para ajudá-lo. Ela sim, sabia cozinhar, afinal, cresceu cozinhando, mesmo que obrigada. Mas o lado bom disso era que sua comida era esplêndida.

Com a ajuda da moça os dois prepararam o café e sentaram-se a mesa. Lá já tinha pedaços de pães fatiados, geléia e manteiga. Alguns croissants e um bolo. Colocaram alguns talheres e algumas xícaras.

'Pronto! Não te disse que sabia cozinhar como ninguém?'

'Sim, eu vi.' Ela disse com um sorriso estampado de um lado a outro do rosto entrando na brincadeira dele.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Rin e ficou brincando de cheirar e beijar o pescoço dela toda vez que ela levava alguma coisa na boca. Rin mandava ele parar, o que não servia pra nada. Quanto mais ela se arrepiava mais ele fazia.

'Mas você pratica artes marciais a muito tempo?' A moça perguntou parecendo muito interessada.

'Hai! Desde que me conheço por gente.'

'Ai que legal.' a menina disse interessada no assunto e ele continuou.

'É uma tradição familiar. Eu e Inuyasha descendemos de samurais que em eras remotas eram muito conceituados e influentes no país. Depois foram esquecidos, mas minha família, jurou que manteria as tradições dos nossos antepassados. E assim meu pai adaptou o código de conduta Samurai para a vida empresarial.'

'Nossa!!! Que incrível!!! Então, se fosse antigamente, Sesshoumaru seria um samurai?'

'Talvez. Mais precisamente, sim.'

'Hum!!! Que legal.'

'Inuyasha não pratica nada. É um preguisoso. Mas eu sim.'

'Parece que o seu irmão no exato momento está mais interessado em outro exercício.'

'É e também tiveram uma noite de insônia!' ele falou com um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

'É o que parece.' Rin disse.

Aproveitando que estavam a sós, Sesshoumaru aproximou o rosto dela e beijou o pescoço da moça deliciosamente. Rin fechou os olhos se entregando para a situação. Ele beijou os lábios da moça, inicialmente com ternura, mas a ternura se transformou em paixão.

Os dois estavam tão envoltos que não perceberam a entrada de um outro casal. A moça tapou a boca e arregalou os olhos, espantada. O rapaz sorriu e puxou a namorada para fora da sala. Correram e entraram novamente no quarto fechando a porta.

'Caramba!!!!' Kagome disse sentada na cama e rindo depois.

'Os dois estão no maior amasso!' Inuyasha disse soltando uma gargalhada. 'Eu te disse que o Sesshoumaru estava esquisito.' Outra gargalhada.

'É mesmo. Fico feliz por ela.'

'Parece que ele foi fisgado mesmo! Também, né?' A moça que estava achando graça parou e encarou o namorado com olhos fuzilantes.

'Também o que, Inuyasha?'

'Na-na da. Eu só quis dizer que depois da gravação o Sesshoumaru tava muito entretido em ficar observando sua irmã. Foi isso!'

'Ah bom! Você está em débito comigo, viu, senhor mentiroso!'

'Ah, Kagominha! Faz isso comigo não! Eu já te expliquei tudinho. Só não te contei da empresa porque queria ter certeza de que gostava de mim e não do meu dinheiro ou do meu status social, assim como foi com o Sesshoumaru com aquela tal de Kagura quando ele tinha 16 anos. Eu fiquei traumatizado, sabia?'

'Tá bem, Inuyasha. Traumatizado! Até parece! Você era uma criança.'

'Era nada. Tinha 12 anos!'

'Agora levante-se do chão e vem sentar aqui do meu lado.'

'Então... Estou perdoado?'

'Só se me fizer uma massagem deliciosa!' Ela disse com um sorriso sensual.

'Deixa comigo, minha deusa!'

Enquanto os dois estavam dentro do quarto o outro casal se afastou por falta de ar. Sesshoumaru puxou uma conversa:

'Acho que não tem muito mais pra fazer com relação a propaganda, não é?' Sesshoumaru perguntou mudando completamente o rumo da "conversa".

'Hai. Creio que mais uma ou duas horas serão suficientes para terminar tudo!'

'Então, podemos terminar. Eu te ajudo. Depois quer almoçar comigo? Eu te levo num restaurante que adoro. Acho que vai gostar muito.'

'Desde que não seja o restaurante onde eu morava em Nagoya eu aceito.' Ela brincou com a situação e se estranhou depois de ter falado aquilo. Era engraçado, nunca tinha falado nada sobre a família para ninguém. Com ele sentia-se a vontade para fazer até brincadeiras sobre o assunto. Ela estava começando a gostar da companhia dele. Fazia bem para ela.

'Claro que não! É um restaurante muito gostoso, aqui em Tóquio mesmo.'

'Está bem. Mas nós não íamos almoçar com o casal de pombinhos?'

'Sinceramente!' Sesshoumaru disse. 'Prefiro almoçar a sós com meu tesouro.' Antes que Rin pudesse falar alguma coisa ele a beijou novamente. A garota ficou segurando o pedaço de alimento com a mão, sem reação. Toda vez que ele fazia aquilo ela ficava assim.

'Então, vamos logo que quanto antes terminarmos mais cedo podemos ir almoçar.' Disse Sesshoumaru impaciente.

'Parece que o senhor adaptou bem meu ditado.'

'Viu? Sou excelente aluno.' Disse isso a puxando pelo braço e a levando para o lugar onde iriam trabalhar. Ficaram trancados por uma hora e meia. Por fim, tudo estava preparado. Rin havia feito quase tudo sozinha, com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru.

Ele se mostrou extremamente profissional. Quando estava dentro da sala com a moça. Não a beijou ou nada nesse sentido. Deixou que ela se concentrasse em seu trabalho. A única coisa que fazia era dar alguns palpites, o que eram recebidos entre sorrisos.

'Não acredito que terminamos!' Rin disse deixando a cabeça tombar para traz. Ela se levantou para esticar as pernas. 'Ai que canseira!'

'E quero que seja essa a idéia da propaganda do meu perfume.'

'Sério?' Ela disse sorrindo de um canto ao outro.

'Claro. É perfeita. Surtiu efeito em mim.'

'Mas acredito que ainda tenha muitas coisas a melhorar. Não tivemos tempo para amadurecer a idéia.'

'Sim, concordo. Mas é magnífica. Principalmente a dançarina.' Dizendo isso ele a puxou pela cintura fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo. Rin sorriu e deixou-se ser acariciada pelas mãos fortes dele.

'Quer conhecer o restante da casa?' ele disse entre beijos.

'Hai!' ela disse sentindo o perfume do pescoço dele.

Ficaram mais uns minutos entregues um ao outro e resolveram sair de dentro da sala, antes que a situação ficasse incontrolável. Sesshoumaru mostrou o restante da casa para a moça. Era enorme e muito rica.

Saíram para almoçar e se conhecer melhor. Rin deixou um recado para Kagome dizendo que iria sair para almoçar e que depois conversariam. Disse que tinha terminado a propaganda e que estava no escritório dentro do computador. Eles poderiam vir aqui para dar opiniões ou arrumar mais alguma coisa. Mais a tarde retornaria para conversarem e terminarem de combinar como apresentariam o trabalho.

'É!!!! Parece que quem foi fisgada mesmo foi a Rin.' Kagome disse com ar impressionado.

Continua...............

''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	9. Enfim

Capitulo 9  
**Enfim...**

"Kagominha, vou sair com Sesshoumaru, vamos almoçar. A propaganda está pronta. Acho que não falta mais nada. Dê uma olhada! Pode ser que ainda encontre alguma coisa que me escapou! Beijos Rin."

Kagome lia a mensagem em voz alta para que Inuyasha pudesse ouvir. Ela estava com um sorriso de um lado a outro da orelha. Não conseguia acreditar que a irmã estava se entendendo com um rapaz. E que esse rapaz era justamente o irmão de seu namorado.

Inuyasha estava com cara de safado. Começou a rir da situação.

'Sabe Kagome. Eu só fico imaginando quando eu estiver com o meu irmãozinho querido. Estou louco para encontrar com ele.'

'Ai, Inu!!!! Você não vai ficar torrando a paciência dele não, né?'

'Claro que vou! Acha que perderei essa oportunidade de ouro?'

'Inu-kun, como você pode ser assim com seu irmão!? Kagome ralhou com ele cruzando os braços.

'Sempre fomos assim. Ele me irrita e eu o irrito. Coisas de homem, sabe?'

'Então, vocês homens são um bando de bobocas, pra não falar outra coisa.' Ela disse com os braços cruzados e fazendo biquinho nos lábios.

'Ai que biquinho mais fofinho, minha linda, amor da minha vida!' Inuyasha dizia beijando os lábios dela.

Enquanto isso, o outro casal se entendia no restaurante mais requintado de Tóquio. Sesshoumaru levou a moça à um belo, rico e elegante lugar a moda ocidental. Estavam um de frente ao outro e ela, um pouco sem jeito, não sabia o que fazer porque quase nunca saía com homem nenhum. Estava muito nervosa.

Ele percebendo o embaraço da moça começou um pequeno diálogo e como era beme esperto sabia que falar sobre assuntos que ela controlava a deixava mais tranquila.

'Acho que sua propaganda ficará um máximo!' Disse mudando completamente qualquer pensamento sobre o que os levou a estar ali.

'Hai! Espero que o louco do professor goste!' Ela disse estendendo a mão por cima da mesa deixando-a comodar se ao lado do prato, ainda vazio, esperando para ser preenchido.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com os lábios de maneira maliciosa. Deixou que sua mão forte segurasse a delicada e sedosa mão da moça. Ele acariciou a parte de cima da mão dela e depois entrelaçou os dedos entre os dela e sorriu de lado de maneira provocante. "_Nossa! Se ele soubesse o poder desse meio sorriso!_" Ela pensou segurando um suspiro.

'Sabe! Queria te levar pra jantar amanhã depois de sua prova. Nós precisamos comemorar!' Ele disse ainda acariciando suas mãos.

'Mas amanhã a noite ainda não saberei se passei ou não. Confesso que estou um pouco nervosa.' Sesshoumaru elevou a outra mão até o rosto da moça acariciando-o com ternura.

'Você é muito talentosa! Acho que não haverá nenhum problema quanto a isso. Mas mesmo assim, precisamos comemorar porque terminou sua propaganda e que enfim eu encontrei você.' Ele disse sem tirar os olhos dourados dos dela. A menina ficou um pouco sem jeito e baixou o olhar.

Sesshoumaru achou aquela atitude irresistivelmente sensual. Novamente ele passou a mão pelo rosto da moça e levantou-se de onde estava sentado, moveu-se para ficar mais próximo da menina.

'Pronto! Assim está melhor. Posso ficar mais perto do meu tesouro!' Ele disse cheirando a nuca da moça que nesse momento fechou os olhos.

'Maru! Não faz assim! Tem gente olhando!'

Sesshoumaru parou e a olhou com um pouco de espanto. "_Esse é um apelido? Ela está me colocando apelidos?_" Pensou um pouco espantado.

'Ah! Me desculpe. Não consegui deixar de falar!' Ela disse um pouco sem graça ao perceber que ele havia levado um susto com o nome que havia lhe dado.

'Pode me chamar assim. Inclusive, adorei o apelido. Mas não deixe o Inuyasha saber disso.' Ele disse carinhosamente ao pé do ouvido dela que fechou os olhos novamente. Deixando que ele beijasse com ternura a sua nuca.

'Assim você me deixa toda derretida.' Ela disse olhando pra ela tentando se recompor.

'É essa a minha intenção, mocinha!' Sussurrou com aquela voz rouca de enlouquecer.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela que estava com os olhos fechados e disse:

'Pretendia falar sobre isso amanhã. Mas não agüento.' Ele disse um pouco ansioso. A voz era calma como sempre, mas notava-se uma leve ansiedade e nervosismo no timbre.

Rin franziu a testa. _'O que será que ele tem?_' pensava sem parar. Ela passou a mão no rosto dele com carinho tentando o acalmar.

'Sabe? Você sempre foi muito especial. Nós nos conhecemos desde novos, mesmo que sem saber, me parece que nossos destinos estão entrelaçados e sempre nos encontramos. Depois deste fim de semana que passei em sua companhia sinto que temos uma ligação muito forte.' Ele disse, mas foi interrompido pelo garçom que trouxe o vinho para que o rapaz o aprovasse. O vinho veio dentro de um vaso de prata com gelo dentro. O vaso estava em cima de uma mesa que tinha como base pés de madeira e rodinhas para que o garçom pudesse o empurrar.

Sesshoumaru quase fuzilou o homem por tê-lo interrompido. Já estava difícil, e quando ele tinha tomado coragem o garçom o interrompia. Mas paciência era uma virtude. Teria que recomeçar novamente.

Aprovado o vinho, o garçom serviu duas taças que foram colocadas em frente a cada um. Sobre a mesa havia um grande aquário com água até a metade cheio de pequeninas velas. Ao todo eram quatro velas que boiavam sobre água. Ao fundo do aquário havia um arranjo de flores dentro da água. Davam um toque belo e  
romântico ao lugar que estavam em meia luz e com música ambiente.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru e se atreveu a chegar perto e lhe oferecer um singelo beijo. Sorrindo depois com doçura. Essa atitude fez Sesshoumaru se encher de coragem para continuar o que estava falando.

'O que estava dizendo?' Ela se fez de desentendida.

'Bem... Estava dizendo que gostei do fim de semana que passei ao seu lado. E gostaria de passar outros.' Ele deu uma pausa para beber mais um gole do tão saboroso vinho.

Rin ficou parada e com cara de poeta sem entender ou sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo em tão pouco tempo. Pensava, "_Será que isso está acontecendo mesmo?_" Mas depois de tudo que passou naquele fim de semana, quem era ela pra poder evitar.

'Bem... Isto é um pouco difícil de dizer!' Ele disse. 'Eu gostaria de sair com você mais vezes, só que com um comprometimento mais sério. Eu gosto de coisas oficiais..... Quero dizer... ' Antes que ele pudesse continuar, foi interrompido pela própria Rin que chegou mais perto dele e novamente beijou seus lábios,  
desta vez de modo um pouco mais ardente.

'Aceito!' Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e disse sorrindo de com um canto da boca como ele costumava fazer quando queria ser sensual.

Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa. Ele ficou um tempo parado. Rin disse antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

'Eu gosto da sua companhia! Eu aceito namorar com você. E também confio em você. Mesmo em tão pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, parece que nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Eu só achei engraçado porque está acontecendo tão rápido!' Ela disse um pouco tímida.

'Eu não sou homem de ficar enrolando com mulher nenhuma. E não pretendo ficar lhe enrolando, sem deixar claro para os dois o nível do relacionamento. Melhor sermos sempre sinceros conosco mesmo e com quem estamos juntos. Mulheres são muito preciosas pra mim. Principalmente, o meu tesouro!' Ele disse por fim  
beijando os lábios da moça singelamente.

Aquele momento foi interrompido pelo almoço. O prato foi servido numa travessa prateada. Era um peixe branco preparado com um tempero muito suave, levemente picante, imerso num molho que borbulhava. O prato principal vinha acompanhado com arroz branco.

Eles comeram um envolvido com o outro. Sesshoumaru olhava todos os detalhes do comportamento da garota. Aquilo a deixava um pouco constrangida mas ela estava se acostumando com os olhares devoradores do rapaz.

Depois do almoço o recém casal saiu de mãos dadas. Formavam um casal interessante e que roubava olhares. Ele, alto, másculo, elegante. Ela, delicada, feminina, carinhosa. Chamavam atenção. Sesshoumaru a puxou para dar uma volta pelo jardim que havia na frente do restaurante. Era um belíssimo e calmo lugar. Delicioso para um casal recém formado.

Como não havia ninguém no jardim Sesshoumaru aproveitou para puxar a moça para entre seus braços: 'Agora, deixa eu beijar minha linda namorada do jeito que ela merece!'

Dizendo isso a beijou ardentemente como nunca antes. Rin estava muito envolvida. Deixou que sua sensualidade começasse a brotar, enroscando os braços no pescoço do rapaz e aproximando ainda mais o seu delicado corpo do dele, procurando sentir cada centímetro do esbelto homem. Aquilo o deixava levemente  
enlouquecido.

'Eu a quero, Rin!' Ele disse já excitado, ao pé do ouvido dela.

'Vamos!' Ela disse. 'Está ficando tarde!' Rin sorriu pra ele mostrando que estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

Os dois chegaram na casa do empresário por volta das cinco da tarde. Esperavam encontrar o outro casal e já estavam pensando numa resposta para as cutucadas de Inuyasha, mas para surpresa dos dois a sala estava vazia e nem havia sinal de ter gente em casa.

'Bem!' Disse Rin, vou entrar no quarto, daqui a uma hora você volta.'

'Mas eu queria tomar banho com você.' Ele disse um pouco decepcionado. E Rin sorriu maliciosamente lhe dando um beijo suave nos lábios.

'Confie em mim! Bata na porta daqui a uma hora e terá uma surpresa'

Sesshoumaru nem pestanejou, mas não pode deixar de pensar: "O que será que ela está tramando?"

...........................................................................................

Kagome estava deitada no quarto que Sesshoumaru reservou para Rin, olhando para o teto, com a luz apagada e as cortinas fechadas e imaginado que diabos a garota estava fazendo com o empresário, irmão do namorado até aquela hora. Se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, ela ia querer saber tintim por tintim.

Como Inuyasha estava dormindo, Kagome resolveu esperar pela irmã dentro do quarto. As luzes estavam apagadas e a moça pensava e também sorria consigo mesma, o quão maravilhoso seria se suas suspeitas fossem verdades.

A luz acendeu e ela olhou para quem havia entrado no quarto. Rin ficou surpresa com a presença da moça. Esta levantou uma sombrancelha mostrando que queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Rin estava sozinha, Sessshoumaru não estava ao seu lado.

'Pode ir despejando!' Kagome disse sentando na cama e depois começou a pular e bater palmas de alegria quando viu a garota sorrir pra ela e se recostar na porta fechada com as mãos nas bochechas vermelhas.

'Eu aceitei namorar com ele!'

'AHHHHHHHH!' Kamoge soltou um grito. 'E assim que você me conta isso? Na lata? Quer me matar do coração?'

'E como queria que eu contasse?' A outra respondeu arregalando os olhos.

'Não importa. E cadê o Sesshoumaru?'

'Ele foi tomar um banho!'

'Mas deixa isso pra lá e me conta tudo detalhadamente!'

' Ai, Kagome! Ele é tudo de bom!'

'Detalhes... detalhes...' ela dizia e pulava na cama alegremente.

'Está bem! Mas deixa eu tomar um banho porque daqui a pouquinho Maru está batendo na porta!'

'Maru?' Kagome disse com cara de safada. Imediatamente Rin tapou a boca lembrando de que Sesshoumaru havia pedido: para ela não contar do apelido para ninguém. Entrou no banheiro sendo acompanhada de Kagome. O banheiro era forrado por um ladrilho branco e alguns temas florais. Havia uma banheira grande que dava para duas pessoas. Ela abriu a torneira e começou a encher a banheira. Colocou algumas flores perfumadas, óleos e essências, e algumas ervas que davam ao banho um aroma apaziguante.

Rin entrou na banheira quente se deliciando com o toque da água em sua pele delicada. Ficou um tempo parada olhando para o nada, lembrando do dia decorrido e como ele foi carinhoso. '_E como é bonito_!'

Rin começou a contar do romance. Tentou detalhar da forma como Kamoge gostava, para que ela não ficasse lhe enchendo de perguntas.

'Ai, minha irmã!' Kagome dizia com olhar sonhador. 'Estou tão feliz por você. Agora só falta passar nessa bendita prova. Estou torcendo por você. Fortes emoções!' Ela disse essa última frase batendo palmas de felicidade. 'Só uma última coisa. Por que você não toma banho com o seu Maru? Ao invés de tomar banho sozinha?'

'Ahhh!' Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. 'Porque eu tenho planos muito calientes pra essa noite.' A moça disse agora já corada com seus pensamentos.

'O que está planejando, minha irmãzinha assanhada?'

'Bem, quer me ajudar a arrumar?'

'Claro!' Kagome disse dando um salto.

Levantou-se da banheira num pulo e secou-se. Colocou um roupão verde. Suspirou de maneira sonhadora.

'Bem, vamos logo que eu não tenho tendência pra ser vela!' Kagome disse movimentando as mãos de forma desastrada. 'Como posso lhe ajudar?'

Rin caminhou até o canto do quarto e segurou os tecidos que foram usados no dia da gravação da propaganda. As duas moças arrumaram tudo de maneira que ficassem véus espalhados por todos os lados do quarto. Elas prenderam os véus de maneira que ficassem soltos e translúcidos, espalhados por todo o aposento e presos estrategicamente de forma que deixassem uma visão de sombras e silhuetas.

Rin pegou um arranjo que tinha em cima da cômoda e debulhou algumas pétalas de rosa vermelha por todo o aposento e por toda a cama. Acenderam um incenso com um aroma afrodisíaco, doce e muito agradável. Acenderam o abajur e algumas velas, que davam ao locar um ar muito romântico, sensual, feminino e exótico.

'Agora, preciso me arrumar!'

'O que você pretende, minha irmã?' Kagome disse arregalando os olhos mostrando o seu espanto. 'Esse seu lado eu nunca vi!'

'Nem eu, mas fazer o que? Parece que eu tenho!' As duas riam, e caminharam até o local onde estavam as roupas de Rin.

'Então, o que vai vestir?'

Kagome começou a ajudar a irmã cuidadosamente. Por fim passou um lápis no olho da moça, um batom e borrifou um perfume provocante no pescoço, seios, bumbum e ventre.

'Bem! Você está um arraso, Rin!' Kagome disse movimentando levemente com a cabeça apreciando a irmã. 'Rin! Você é má.' Disse com um sorriso de menina  
travessa.

'Sou sim!' A outra disse rindo.

'Agora, deixe-me ir, se não vai ser constrangedor pra mim.' Kagome disse já correndo para a porta de saía.

Assim que Kagome saiu, Rin ligou o som e colocou uma música ao fundo. Era uma melodia muito sonora tocada por um instrumento que parecia um violino. No fundo havia uma leve percussão, que não chegava a ser alta, no entanto, marcada e sincopada, fazendo com que o ritmo fosse sempre uma presença durante toda a  
música. Rin deixou que seu corpo começasse a se mexer para que entrasse no clima que estava o ambiente.

Em poucos segundos ouviu baterem na porta. Foi andando a passos rápidos, um tanto afoita, para abrir a porta. Antes de abrir a porta para que ele entrasse, respirou fundo. O coração da menina batia acelerado, mas ela tentava se controlar, afinal ela nunca tinha feito aquilo antes pra ninguém. Rin escondeu-se atrás da porta para que o namorado pudesse entrar sem que a visse.

O homem de cabelos prateados entrou devagar, passando os olhos ao redor de todo o ambiente já entendendo o motivo de todo aquele suspense que a moça estava fazendo. Ela iria dançar pra ele. Só em pensar nisso Sesshoumaru ficou levemente excitado.

Assim que entrou, a porta fechou-se e o rapaz virou-se interessado em vislumbrar a pessoa que a havia fechado. Ao bater os olhos na moça, ele ficou abobado e quase sem reação. Não conseguia entender como aquela menina conseguia o provocar daquela maneira.

A moça o segurou pela mão e o levou até a cama, ele obedeceu e sentou-se acomodando-se . Esticou-se na cama e deixou que os olhos passeassem pelas curvas da moça à sua frente.

A moça começou a movimentar-se com graça e sensualidade. Como a música estava lenta, ela acompanhava com movimentos sinuosos com ventre naquele andamento sedutor. Balançado pelos movimentos sinuosos da moça, um véu translúcido dançava entre a visão do espectador e a bailarina. Juntamente, a dançarina mexia com o quadril como se fosse um brinquedo.

O véu que ela usava era vermelho e possuía um brilho dourado nas pontas. Ela cobria os seios com um outro véu que foi estrategicamente e cuidadosamente arrumado para cobrir-lhe o busto bem formado. Usava um cinto que possuía moedas douradas presas a toda sua volta e quando ela se movimentava produzia um tilintar, batendo umas contra as outras. Preso por dentro do cinto, Rin mesclou véus que variavam de cor entre o vermelho e dourado.

A música começou a aumentar o volume e o andamento, ficando somente os tambores. A dançarina acompanhava cada som do tambor que marcava as batidas, ora com o quadril, ora com os ombros, ora com o ventre. Em determinado momento a música acelerou e a moça entreteve-se em balançar o quadril no  
andamento dos tambores.

O rapaz começou a sorrir de lado, nada passava em seus pensamentos exceto a cena atraente e provocante diante de seus olhos. Ele mantinha as douradas órbitas na moça que agora, estava escondida dentro do véu vermelho deixando somente os olhos pintados de lápis preto à mostra. Ela o encarava como um tigre pronto para atacar a caça.

Continuou dançando de maneira provocante e, em determinada hora, ela puxou um dos véus que estavam presos ao cinto. O rapaz, que estava deitado de lado, sentou-se a cama, arregalando os olhos. E ficando paralisado, no entanto, com os olhos cravados e fixos nela.

Ela acompanhou a música com os ombros mexendo-os com muita graça. E puxou outro véu, jogando-o para o único espectador que a observava. Ele o agarrou e passou a mão pelo cabelo de maneira a mostrar o quão estava ansioso. Ela por sua vez, puxava cada vez mais véus.

Ela virou-se de costas e cuidadosamente começou a desatar o nó que prendia o véu que cobria seu busto. Ao mesmo tempo que ela desatava, ela movimentava o corpo de maneira sinuosa como se seu corpo pertencesse a uma serpente encantada. O rapaz começou a se movimentar na cama, afoito com o que estava vendo. Ele estava se esforçando muito para permitir que a moça terminasse a coreografia.

Vagarosamente, depois de desamarrado o nó, Rin começou a puxar o véu que lhe cobria a parte superior. Ela, ainda de costas, abriu o véu e segurou-o aberto, cada ponta com uma mão, de maneira que a parte superior das costas e parte do corpo fossem encobertos pelo tecido translúcido e que aumentava a tensão de quem assistia pois deixava no véu a sombra se seu corpo bem torneado.

"Isso é enlouquecedor!" Era a única coisa que o homem de fios prateados conseguia pensar.

Ela, vagarosamente, começou a virar de frente para ele, sempre movimentando-se conforme a música. A essa hora, Rin passou o véu para frente do corpo de forma que cobrisse o busto com ele. Sesshoumaru movimentava-se, inquieto, na cama.

Rin andou remexendo o quadril até perto do rapaz e sentou-se sobre o lençol branco sobre as pernas, e vagarosamente inclinou o tronco para trás até que se deitou completamente, no entanto, ainda movimentava-se como uma serpente.

Sesshoumaru passou delicadamente os dedos ávidos pelo delicado corpo da moça que agora estava deitava, ainda semi-nua, na cama, tendo os lindíssimos excitados seios à mostra. Depois de toda aquela provocação, ele tentava ser menos afoito, mas não conseguia concatenar os pensamentos. Como um ninja, em segundos, desatou o nó que prendia o cinto e retirou-o por completo para melhor poder apreciar o magnífico corpo da  
namorada. Agora com ela deitada e ele sentado, massageou os seios que ele via pela primeira vez e que apreciava com os dedos e com a boca cada milímetro da pele macia.

Rin gemeu levemente, o que provocou ainda mais o membro, há muito tempo rígido, do rapaz. Desta vez, Sesshoumaru estava entregue completamente àquela mulher que estava tirando-o do sério. Ele passou as duas mãos famintas pelo corpo da menina que se mexia sobre a cama e gemia a cada toque caloroso do  
homem. Procurava percorrer as curvas sinuosas da mulher não só com as mãos, mas com a boca e provava cada centímetro do gosto da namorada que gemia a cada provocação dele. Com sua língua sagaz percorreu a pequena gruta de prazer de sua amada, sugando-a até que os dois não mais suportavam segurar o gozo...

Passou seu membro rígido levemente no ventre da garota, tão cobiçado segundos atrás. Ela gemeu, não abrindo os olhos, e o acariciou com carinho. A cada toque, os amantes sentiam um arrepio que percorria toda a coluna e que fazia com que o clima esquentasse ainda mais.

A intensidade dos toques, das carícias, e dos beijos foram aumentando cada vez mais, até que ele a possuiu por completo, tornando-a realmente sua.

................................................................................................................

'Rin acordou bem disposta. Cada segundo que havia passado com ele estava em sua mente. Cada carícia, cada toque, cada beijo, cada palavra. Tudo estava gravado nela como uma marca que foi preenchida por mel.

'Bom dia!' Rin disse ao namorado que já de olhos abertos acariciava os cabelos compridos da moça. 'Como dormiu esta noite?' Ela disse beijando a boca dele carinhosamente.

'Melhor impossível!' Ele disse com aquele conhecido sorriso de lado.

'Esse seu sorrisinho me destrói, você sabia?' Ela disse subindo em cima dele e o abraçando com as pernas.

'Eu sei!' Ele disse e continuou, 'E se você fizer toda vez isso eu vou colar meu sorriso pela casa inteirinha!' Dizendo isso a puxou, beijando-a.

'Maru, acho que tenho que ir, hoje é a prova.' Ela disse um pouco triste.

'Eu sei, hoje você escapa, mas amanhã...... sem escapatória.' Ele disse, beijando-a mais uma vez.

Arrumaram-se e saíram do quarto dos sonhos. Entraram na cozinha e já havia lá um outro casal que segurou o risinho safado.

Antes que o irmão pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Sesshoumaru a beijou nos lábios e logo entrou na cozinha segurando a mão da moça para o acompanhar no lanche.

'É maninho! Parece que você foi fisgado mesmo!'

'Com certeza!' Ele disse olhando para Rin a puxando para perto de si e a beijando na frente dos dois numa demonstração aberta de afeto. Kagome começou a pular de felicidade e Inuyahsa riu da situação com malicia.

Terminada a demonstração, Rin estava com a bochecha vermelha, um pouco envergonhada, mas não deixou que isso a afetasse. Rin só tomou um chá quente. Sesshouraru estava feliz e Inuyasha estava bolando uma maneira de sacanear o irmão.

***************************


End file.
